Feeling Love
by yum.frozen.grapes
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are bestfriends who are very close maybe even closer than two bestfriends should be. Will the two discover that the feelings that they have for one another are more than bestfriend feelings or will Gabriella's cousin get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothin so please don't sue beause I have nothing to give...

Backgound-Troy and Gabriella are bestfriends. Troy is a senior while Gabriella is a junior. Gabriella has a cousin who has been living with her for about 2yrs now. Ashley (Gabriella's cousin) is a senior also and likes Troy as more than a friend. Gabriella and Troy have known each other all their lives and are very close. Troy is a senior along with Chad Zeke and Sharpay Jason and Kelsi. Taylor and Gabriella are the only juniors.

Note-Troy is 19 and Gabriella will be turning 18 soon. Troy is the basketball star but his dad doesn't coach the team. His father is actually a sucessful business man along with his mom and Gabriella's mom. Gabriella has some advanced classes so she will be in a few classes along with Troy.

Chapter One-Early Morning Phone Call and The Number 14

"Gabriella where in the hell are you!" exclaimed Ashley

"In bed wide awake thanks to you" Gabriella says pulling the phone away from her ear trying to get her hearing back

"No your not cause I'm standing in your room right now and your no where in sight let alone in your bed" Ashley says standing in the middle of Gabriella's empty room

"I never said I was in my bed" Gabriella replies frowning when she realizes how sluty that comment jut made her sound

"Please tell me your are not in some strangers bed" Ashley says praying that she isn't

"Of course not!" Gabriella exclaims throwing back the covers on the bed

"Then where are you cause I called Taylor and she said your not with her Sharpay or Kelsi" Gabriella sighs not really feeling like explaining her whereabouts to Ashley. She's about to get out of bed when an arm snakes around her waist pulling her back down

"TROY!" She exclaims glaring at him as he ignores her yell and pulls her closer nestling his face in the crook of her neck

"Shuu it's to early come back to bed and tell whoever that it is that you talk to them later.

"Is that Troy?" Ashley questions swearing that she can hear the blued eyed hottie in the background

"Yeah he says that you have to call me back later"

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?" Ashley questions hiding her jealously as she pictures her cousin with her crush

"Ash I would think you would know by now if I'm not at home then I'm at Troy's" Ashley sighs realizing that Gabriellas right.

"It would just be nice to get a note or something" Ashely says. Gabriella opens her mouth to reply but doesn't get the chance for Troy snatches her phone out of her hand

"Ashley it is 7 o clock in the morning we are trying to get some sleep today is a late start so you should do the same-we will see you at 10 goodbye" Before Ashley has a chance to reply Troy hangs up

"TROY!" Gabriella exclaims for the second time that morning as Troy throws her phone onto a pile of clothes in the corner of his room

"You know if you contuine to scream my name like that the neighbors are gonna get the idea that were doing a lot more than sleeping over here" Gabriella's eyes widen and she opens her mouth in shock. Troy chuckles

"I was kidding"

"No you weren't" Gabriella mutter glaring at him

"Okay I wasn't but still you should have seen the look on your face" Gabriella rolls her eyes before sunggling into Troy's embrace ready to drift back into la la land

"Shut-up and go to sleep Troy"

"As you wish my Love"

A little under 3 hours later Troy and Gabriella are pulling up to school in Troy's all black Navigator arguing over Gabriella's choice of clothing this morning

"Those are damn near underwear!" Troy says slamming his door as he gets out of the car

"They are shorts Troy" Gabriella says closing her door and making her way to the sidewalk

"And what is with that shirt could it be any tighter-doesn't the school have some kind of dress code" Troy says as the two make there way over to their small group of friends who are waiting in front of the school

"You never seem to mind when other girls dress like this" Gabriella says as they reach their friends "Hey guys" She says sending them a small smile before turnig back to Troy

"Hey" They reply amused to see her and Troy once again arguing over her clothing

"I don't care if other girls walk around looking like sluts" Troy says causing Zeke Jason and even Chad to wince when they realize what he's just said

"Wrong thing to say buddy" Zeke mutters seeing Gabriella's gaze darken

"So I look like a slut" Gabriella says glaring at Troy causing him to sigh

"Of course not Bri I didn't mean it like that" Troy says trying to think of a way to get him out of the doghouse and quick

"Well explain to me what you meant cause right now I'm not getting it" Gabriella says her glare now burning a hole through Troy.

"You don't look like a slut-your just..."

"Just what Troy?" Gabriella askes crossing her arms over her chest in a challenging manner

"Your beautiful and I'm sorry for even putting it in your head that I could think of you as anything less" Gabriella smiles her walls starting to crumble at Troy's sweet words "I know I'm over reacting a bit..I can't help it but I can try to be less of a asshole" Gabrieall uncrosses her arms and lets a full blown smile grace her face

"Your forgiven" Troy smiles

"Good-now come here" Troy walk over to Gabriella slipping his fingers into her belt loops pulling her to him. Gabriella smirks when Troy's thumb slips under her shirt grazing her hip

"Still can't keep your hands off my tattoo" Troy smiles shrugging

"What can I say-I love it"

"Of course you would it's your number" Chad says reminding the two that they are not alone

"What's his number?" Ashley askes joining the group

"Gabriella's tattoo" Chad replies rolling his eyes at Ashley's question

"You have a tattoo?!" Ashley exclaims suprised that she hasn't noticed it

"Yeah I got it about a month after my 16th birthday" Gabriella says as if it's no big thing

"Wanna see?" Troy askes more than happy to show off Gabriella's tattoo

"Yeah" Ashley's eyes widen as Troy raises Gabriella's shirt a bit with one hand while using the other to tug her shorts down to showcase her tattoo on the left side of her hip

"Omg" Ashley mutters seeing a small red 14 outlined in black resting on her cousin's hip

"Sexy hun" Troy says smiling smugly

"Let's go hotstuff" Gabriella says just as the bell rings

"See you guys later" Troy says to his friends speaking for both him and Gabriella as the two make there way into the school

"Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews they really make me feel better and make me wanna update faster...so please read and review. Enjoy1**

**Disclaimer-I own jack squat didly**

"Where did you get that!" Gabriella asked Sharpay in an almost accusatory tone as the blonde walked by with a ice cream cone in her hand

"There selling them in the office-you better hurry if you want one though cause there almost out"

"Thanks" Gabriella shouted already on her way to the office to retrive her a delectable treat. Gabriella's eyes lit up as the secratary handed her the last ice cream cone

"Lucky you Ms.Montez"

"Thank you" Gabriella says before making her way out of the office enjoying her ice cream cone. She is happily walking down the hall minding her own buisness when her ice cream cone is snatched out of her hand "Wtf?" She turns to see Troy smirking and holding her ice cream cone

"Sharing is caring Love" Gabriella glares while Troy starts feasting on her ice cream

"Give me my ice cream" She tries to snatch the ice cream back but Troy's to fast and dodges her attempt

"I never knew you could be so selfish Love" Troy says shaking his head in mock dissapointment

"I can when it comes to ice cream and you know this" Gabriella says still trying to get her ice cream back

"Say please" Troy says smiling at Gabriella

"Please" Gabriella says finally giving up on trying to snatch the ice cream back

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" Troy says handing her ice cream just as the bell rings

"Whatever" Gabriella says rolling her eyes as students start to pile out of there classrooms into the hallway

"Aw I gave it back didn't I" Gabriella just rolls her eyes and licks her ice cream

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriella askes seeing Troy's eyes darken and a smirk appear on his lips

"You got a little ice cream on your cheek"

"Oh" Gabriella reaches up to wipe the ice cream away when Troy catches her arm before she can ask what he's doing. Troy swoop down lapping up the tasty treat. Gabriella eyes flutter close as she tries not to notice the tingling sensations that run through her body as Troy's lips connect with her skin.

"Delicious" Gabriella opens her eyes to find Troy standing REAL close

"You just can't resist me can you Bolton?" Gabriella mocks her smirk mirroing Troy's

"Hey what kind of guy would I be to pass up the chance to kiss Gabriella Montez" Gabriella shrugs "A dumb one that's what kind" Troy says anwsering his own question

"Everytime I see you two you are invading each others personal space" Troy and Gabriella turn to see Chad standing there

"We are not invading each others personal space" Gabriella says still standing just mere inches away from Troy

"If Troy was to take one more step you two would be damn near kissing-maybe your comfortable with that put other people would find it a little disturbing"

"Omg!-you know what disturbing means" Troy says causing Chad to roll his eyes and Gabriella to giggle

"Hahaha" Chad mutters shooting Troy and small glare "It happens to be one of our vocabulary words"

"Speaking of vocabulary I have to get to class so I'll see you two at lunch" Gabriella kisses Troy's cheek and waves to Chad before making her way to her next class

"You SO want her" Chad says watching Troy as he watches Gabriella walking down the hall

"Let's go smart guy wouldn't want to be late and disturb the class"

"Your just so funny"Chad says sarcasticlly as he follows Troy to there class

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella is in P.E with Taylor wating for there sub to finish with roll

"I am so happy that we didn't have to dress today" Gabriella nods her head in agreement

"Me too-cause truth be told I left my uniform at home today"

"That's the second Monday in a row"

"It's not my fault this time-me and Troy were washing clothes and I told him when the dyer stops fold the clothes and I'll put them up but you know Troy he forgot about the clothes and so did I"

"Washing clothes how romantic" Gabriella rolls her eyes

"I don't think so"

"You and Troy are the only couple I know that enjoys doing laundry together"

"Maybe cause were not a couple so we don't have anything to argue about"

"You guys minus well be a couple"

"I told you were bestfriends"

"You wouldn't think so when you two are all cuddled up-which is all the time!"

"I just like to cuddle" Gabriella says dismissing the comment

"With Troy" Before Gabriella can respond her cellphone rings. Welcoming the distraction from the converstation she anwser the phone with out checking the caller id

"Hello"

"Ugh-is Troy there?" An unfamiliar voice askes

"Who is this" Gabriella rudely askes wondering what girl would have the audacity to call her phone asking for Troy

"This is Jen I met Troy last week his friend Chad gave me his number"

"His number?' Gabriella repeats confused

"This is 555-1234 right?"

"Omg" Gabriella groans realizing what's going on "Yeah this is Troy's number but I'm his girlfriend so you don't need to call anymore"

"Bu-" Gabriella hangs up before the girl can contuine

"Who was that?" Taylor askes curious to know who Gabriella would be telling she's Troy's girlfriend to

"Some girl but that's important right now-I need you to cover for me while I go get my phone from Troy"

"Why does Troy have your phone-I thought you banned him for using it when he deleated every guys number who wasn't him"

"I did but he must have switched them this morning when I was changing"

"I told you to put a different case on your phone"

"I know-now will you cover for me"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Gabriella hands Taylor her purse before quietly exsiting the gym. She walks down the hall stoping when she comes to the door of Troy's science class. She knocks on the door smiling at the teacher when they anwser it

"Troy's in the back" The teacher says more than used to Gabriella showing up to his class looking for Troy

"Thank you Mr.Setan" She walks into the room ignoring the glares she recieves from senior girls as she makes her way to the back of the room where Troy and Zeke are talking

"Give me my phone" Gabriella says standing behind Troy with her hands on her hips

"Love!" Troy says smiling as she turns to face her "What bring you here today" He askes even though he already knows

"You know what I'm doing here so just give me my phone so that I can get back to my class"

"If you in P.E you don't need your phone" Troy says causing Gabriella to huff

"Who's Jen?" Gabriella askes seeing her method is not working

"Jen who?" Troy askes a confused look gracing his face

"The Jen that you met last week" Troy's eyes opens his mouth to respond when Gabriella contuines "She called looking for you-where was I when you met this Jen and why wasn't I alerted that you had a new friend"

"It was when you went to visit your Aunt and we went to that West High party"

"Oh I see while I'm outta two you just go hog wild"

"Hog wild Bri?" Troy says an amused smile on his face

"You know what I mean" Gabriella says sucking her teeth in annoyance

"It wasn't even like that she was just some girl that kept trying to talk to me I ignored her so she harrassed Chad for my number and he gave it to her I've been decling her calls all week" Gabriella smiles happy with his explanation

"You shouldn't have the problem of her calling anymore now that she knows you have a girlfriend"

"Is that so" Troy says now amused

"Yes it is-now please give me my phone"

"What's in it for me if I do" Gabriella smiles before leaning down to whisper in his ear. Zeke watches as wide smile spreads across Troy's face and he gladly hands Gabriella her phone

"Thank you" She says smiling at him "See you at lunch" She kisses his cheek before making her way out of his class shooting the envious girls a smug smile "I know you hate me but that's okay cause he loves it" Gabriella says causing Troy and Zeke to chuckle

"You SO want her" Zeke says causing Troy to roll his eyes

"That the second time I've heard that today"

"Maybe cause it's true" Troy shrugs

"Whatever"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**There's Chapter Two not much going on but Chapter Three will be more focused on the group as a whole and not so much as Troyella**

**Please R&R**

**-ZanClaNa**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm not really to happy with the first part of this chapter it's like really jumbled together and I couldn't figure out how to say what I wanted to. Thanks for the reviews though they are what I live for...;) Enjoy**

"I swear if one more girl bumps into me today I'm going to hit them" Gabriella says loud enough for every girl in the hall to hear her. Taylor chuckles shaking her head in amusemnt

"You know you can't do that"

"Why not?" Gabriella askes seeing no problem with her idea

"Cause you promised Troy you wouldn't have another fight after that fight you had with Niki last month"

"Oh yeah" Gabriella mutters sadly recalling the promise she made after beating up one of Troy's groupies who had been pushing her buttons

"Hello Ladies" Gabriella and Taylor smile as Zeke greets them wrapping an arm around each other shoulders

"Hey Zeke" Gabriella says smiling at her tall friend

"Where's Sharpay?" Taylor askes seeing his other half missing. Gabriella smiles as she notices the small smile grace Zeke's face as his girlfriend of 2yrs is mentioned

"Her and Kelsi are talking to Ms.Darbus about the Musical she said they'd meet us in the quad when there done talking"

"Were eating outside today?" Gabriella askes wondering when this decision was made not that she has a problem with it or anything

"Yeah we were talking about it this morning but you and Troy were to into your argument to notice" Zeke says smirking at her

"Oh" Gabriella says nodding her head in understanding

"I always knew you were after my girl" Chad say as the three reach their table located in the middle of the quad (They just have to be the center of attention!)

"I'm not your girl anymore Chad" Taylor says rolling her eyes at him

"What!" Chad exclaims shocked at what he's hearing

"Yeah-we broke up last night" Taylor says trying to keep the smile off of her face

"We did?" Chad says more than confused "What happened?' He askes concern lacing his voice

"Omg you really are an idiot" Taylor says not being able to keep up her act any longer. She takes her seat next to him "I'm kidding Chad-gosh!" Taylor says amazed at how lost her boyfriend can sometimes be

"Thank god" Chad says placing his hand over his chest "I was really concerned about this breakup" He says truthfully causing his friends to laugh

"What's so funny?" Kelsi askes her Sharpay and Jason joining the group

"Chad" Troy says simply

"Oh-I've got good news guys" Sharpays says taking her seat next to Zeke while Jason and Kelsi sit down also

"What she really means is she wants us to do something" Troy says already knowing Sharpay

"If it involves painting count me out-I'm through after last week" Gabriella says causing her friends to nod in agreement as they recall painting sets for drama club last week

"I swear I'm still washing paint out of my hair" Chad says fluffing hs fro

"It has nothing to do with painting I just need you guys to come shopping with me this afternoon"

"Shopping we can do" Taylor says agreeing for the whole group

"Are you okay?' Troy askes Gabriella as the normal converstation resume among the group

"Yeah I was just thinking" Gabriella says smiling softly

"About what?" Troy askes curious to know

"How lucky we all are to have such a close group of friends" Gabriella says looking around the table

"We really are aren't we" Troy says glancing at at his friends. Sharpay the Drama Queen, Zeke the Baker, Kelsi the Writer, Jason the Joker, Taylor the Wiz, Chad the Entertainment, Troy the Golden Boy, and Gabriella The Golden Girl

The close group of 8 hadn't always been so close. In the begening it was just Troy and Gabriella. Since there parents were the best of friends there friendship was pretty much set in stone the moment Gabriella was born. Even at a young age Troy was always there for Gabriella. Protecting her and keeping her safe. It was a known fact that if you messed with Gabriella you delt with Troy. The two were closer than any other bestfriends out there.

It wasn't unitl the 5th/4h grade that Chad came into the picture. Troy had been sick one day and Gabriella had been all alone. She was playing on the yard when an older boy came over and started pushing her around making her cry. Chad had come over beating the bully up and offering Gabriella some of his candy. When Troy retunred to school the next day after beating the bully up again he thanked Chad for protecting Gabriella and from then on in they were bestfriends.

Taylor Jason and Kelsi joined the group next. It was the summer before Gabriella would be joining Troy and Chad in junior high. They met at camp and instantly connected. Shapay and Zeke didn't join until the 8th/7th grade. The guys had been playing basketball at the park when Zeke came over wanting to play. The guys had been playing for awhile when Sharpay appered introducing her self as Zeke's close and personal friend letting Gabriella Kelsi and Taylor know that he was hers. After assuring Sharpay that Zeke was all hers the girls quickly bonded.

In most cases when Highschool starts childhood friendships drift apart but that wasn't the case for there small group if anything Highschool had brought them closer. Even though Gabriella and Taylor were juniors the group still some how managed to stay close despite the small age difference and jealous peers.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I got caught up talking to Heather" Gabriella snaps out of her daze to see Ashley taking her seat at the table

Ashley had been the last addition to the group and as mean as it might sound nobody really considered her to be apart of the group. To any outsider yeah she was apart of the group but to them she just didn't quite fit..She was nice enough but she didn't really contribute anything. She was Gabriella's cousin so she was tolerated. Even though she had been there for 3yrs she still didn't click to well. Nobody ever voiced the fact that she wasn't one of the Fab 8 but they all knew.

"So what'd I miss?" Ashley askes turning to Troy for the anwser

"Were going to the mall afterschool-you in?" Troy askes not wanting to be rude and not invite her even though he really doesn't want her there. She gives him wierd looks every once and awhile thinking that he hasn't noticed the long stares she sends his way

"Can't-I've got detention today then I have to go home to do my make up home work from when I was sick" Ashley says dissapointed that she has to miss some time with Troy

"Aw that's to bad" Troy says trying to sound sad but failing miserably

"What time are you coming home tonight?" Ashley askes Gabriella

"I'm not I'm staying at Troy's for the rest of the week"

"Really" Ashley says trying not to show her jealously

"Yeah-my mom said it was cool and he's there all alone so I figured why not"

"Yeah why not" Ashley says smiling fakely as Gabriella stars a conversation with Troy

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"What is taking them so long, practice ended like 15min ago" Sharpay says growing impaitent

"One of us should go see what's taking so long" Taylor says

"Why are you all looking at me" Gabriella says frowning as Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay turn to her

"Because your the only one who coach will let in the lockerroom" Kelsi says speaking the truth. The basketball coach Mr.Kain seems to have a soft spot for Gabriella

"Fine!' Gabriella huffs before making her way to the lockerroom "Girl in the room" She announces before walking into the lockerroom. She smiles at a few guys she knows as she makes her way to the back shooting glares to the ones who try to talk to her

"What are you doing in here?' An amused voice askes. Gabriella turns around and smiles when she see's Troy standing there fresh out of the shower with just a white towel wrapped around his lean waist

"Looking for you hott-stuff" Gabriella says flashing Troy a flirty smile

"See something you like" Troy askes smugly

"You" Gabriella says causing Troy's smug smile to turn into a cocky one

"I knew it-you just can't resist all of this" He motions to himself causing Gabriella to raise an eyebrow

"Cocky much"

"If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black" (AN: Don't really know what this means but my mom always says this)

"What are you talking about"

"Do I need to remind you of earlier and I quote-I know you don't like me but that's okay cause he loves it-if that isn't one of the cockiest things I've ever heard I don't know what is" Gabriella smiles

"I wasn't lying"

"There's that cockiness again"

"I got it from you-wait I came in her for something and having this discussion with you was not it"

"Well then what is?' Troy askes already knowing why she's there

"Sharpay is ready to go so you guys need to hurry up if your not out of here in 10min I seriously believe she will leave you and I will not be able to stop her so hurry up" Gabriella says turning serious

"Okay tell Sharpay will be out in like 7min I'll make sure the guys are ready"

"Thank you" Gabriella says her smile returning

"Now get outta here so I can change"

"As you wish Sweetie" Troy chuckles as Gabriella blows him a kiss before walking out of the lockerroom

"And you say she's not your girlfriend-if that's not a girlfriend I don't know what the hell is" Chad mutters passing Troy as he exsits the lockerroom

"You know he's right-if you two don't get past this just friends thing were gonna lock you in a room a keep you in there till your a couple" Jason says having witnessed the whole exchange Jason exsits before Troy can comment

_"There wrong-aren't they?"_

**AN:I have been writing this chapter since 3 o clock it is now close to 9 thirty. I am beyond tired of this chapter-but I hope you like it. Please please please R&R the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Next Chapter Mall Time!**

**-ZanClaNa**


	4. Chapter 4 pt1

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews they really make me happy and a happy me means a quicker update. I'm thinking about changing the title to Love Story the title Feeling Love was just something that I wrote cause I couldn't think of anything else but I got the title Love Story from the song by Katharine McPhee (If you haven't heard it listen to it-it's so cute) I don't wanna confuse anyone so tell me what you think about the posible title change...this is the longest authors note I've ever written! Anyways here's Chapter 4 enjoy :)**

"I'm not telling Troy" Taylor says quickly as the girls head over to the spots store that the guys are in

"Me neither" Kelsi says not wanting to be the one to break the news to Troy

"You guys are chickens" Sharpay says even though she doesn't want to tell Troy either

"So what your the one that's telling Troy and thats that" Taylor says smirking at her blonder haired friend

"Telling Troy what?" The three girls eyes widen as they turn to see the guys standing there "Where's Gabriella?" Troy askes seeing the petiet(AN:I am pretty sure that I spelt this wrong) girl missing

"Well you see-here's the thing-okay this is what happened-ugh"

"Sharpay just spit it out" Troy says becoming slightly annoyed

"Your right there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna says it-There is a slight possibilty that Gabriella is most defenitely in the mall holding cell"

"WHAT" Troy exclaims causing his friends to flinch at the volume of his voice "What in the hell happened?" Troy questions his anger quickly building

"So were in the food court minding our own business when..."

_Flashback to 10 to 15 min earlier_

_The girls are chatting while waiting for there smoothies to be made_

_"After this are we meeting up with the guys?" Kelsi askes _

_"Yeah were gonna all head over to Urban Out fitters I have to see how this shirt looks on Troy before I buy it" Gabriella says causing her friends to give her knowing looks _

_"Why are you buying him clothes?' Shapay askes_

_"It was part of the deal I buy the outfits and Troy pays for the pictures"_

_"Pictures?" Taylor askes smiling_

_"Yeah were gonna take pictures Troy wanted to buy his own clothes but since he wouldn't let me pay for the pictures I told him he had to atleast let me buy the clothes"_

_"And why are you taking pictures?" Kelsi askes_

_"We were own MySpace like awhile ago and I seen all these people with there nice pictures of them and there friends I told Troy that we should take pictures and he agreed"_

_"And you didn't want to invite us to join you" Sharpay says feining anger_

_"Shar you just made us take group pictures last week" _

_"Oh yeah" Sharpay says reacalling there photo shoot "Are pictures looked good'_

_"They really di-WTF? While in the middle of her sentence Gabriella gets shoved quite forcefully she turns to see Niki (the girl she beat up) standing there smirking_

_"Oh hell no" Gabriella says more than ready to fight "What the hell is your problem" Gabriella askes to ask questions before she hits Niki_

_"You know what my problem is your still hanging all over my man" Gabriella frowns in disgust as Niki refers to Troy as her man_

_"A) Troy is not your man B)Troy is not your man and C) Troy is not your man" Gabriella says causing Niki's frown to smirk_

_"Yes he is your just jealous"_

_"You know what I'm not even going to do this with you right now you are obviously mentally unstable so I'm just gonna leave you to your fantacy land where Troy actually gives a damn about you" Gabriella turns to walk away when her arm is yanked causing her to turn back about "Ow' She says glaring at Niki while yanking her arm away_

_"Gabbs don't she's not even worth it" Sharpay says seeing Gabriella about to lose it_

_"Yeah remember your promise" Taylor adds_

_"Shut up Barbie nobody was talking to you" Niki says snapping at Sharpay_

_"Oh!-you know what Gabbs forget what I just said she's all yours"_

_"This is your last chance Niki you can walk away know and I'll forget this ever happened" Gabriella says making a vaild attempt to not fight Niki. Niki's anwser to Gabriella's suggestion it to swing at Gabriella causing her to duck_

_"Okay if that's how you want it" Before Niki has a chance to swing again Gabriella's fist connects with her face_

_End of flashback_

"...And then the security came and now Gabbs is in a holding cell security said there gonna review the tape then let the victim go so we just have to wait awhile" Sharpays says quickly

"I'll be back I'll meet you guys at the foutain"

"Okay" Troy walks away briskly anger radiating off his body

"Gabbs kicked her ass hun" Chad says once he's sure Troy is gone

"The funniest thing ever you would think Niki would learn but no she's just a glutton for punishement" Taylor says the situation now amusing

"Lets go wait for them you know there gonna be awhile"

"Let's go"

**This isn't all of Chapter 4 is just part one I don't know when part two will be up most likely sometime later tonight**

**Please R&R Huggz and Kissez**

**-ZanClaNa**


	5. Chapter 4 pt2

**-ZanClaNa**

**Omg I LOVE my reviewers you guys make me so happy!...Okay so I was updating when Love Story came on and I decided this was a sign this song needs to be in my story. I'm not gonna change the title but the song will be apart of the story. **

"I thought you weren't going to get into anymore fights" Troy says in an accusing tone as him and Gabriella leave the security office. After reviewing the tape and seeing that Niki was in the wrong security let Gabriella go and banned Niki from the mall

"You are seriously not bringing this up right now" Gabriella mutters not in the mood for a lecture

"I'm just saying you could have walked away"

"WHAT!" Gabriella exclaims not believing the words coming out of Troy's mouth "Tell me Troy should I have walked away before or after she swang at me" Gabriella askes her glare cutting through Troy quicker than any knife

"Your right" Troy mutters sighing as he thinks about how ridiculous he sounds

"I know I am-now don't talk to me until you've got your sense back" Gabriella says her anger still there

"Bri-" Troy starts stopping short when Gabriella turns to face him her eyes blazing with fire

"Bri ma ass Troy you try to give me a lecture after I get into a fight with one of YOUR groupies-I don't need this right now-your supposed to be there for me not scold me!" Gabriella turns to walk away when for the second time that day her arm is snatched halting her movements ''Let me go' Gabriella says her voice dangerously low as she speaks

"No" Troy says standing his ground "You had your chance to talk so now I get my"

"I was not aware that we were having a discussion" Gabriella says her angry gaze locked onto Troy's determined one

"Well now you know-I was not trying to give you a lecture I was only trying to be there for you" Gabriella scoffs

"Hugh!-you sure have a funny way of showing it"

"What I said just came out wrong I'm not trying to be a jackass I'm just upset so everything I'm trying to say is coming out wrong"

"What are you upset about your not the one that just got in a fight" Gabriella says her glare starting to fade

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have been in the fight!" Troy exclaims causing Gabriellas anger to fully melt as she realizes what Troy is saying

"Troy that not true"

"Yes it is these girls keep coming after you and its all because your my friend you don't deserve this-you shouldn't have watch your back because of these jealous girls-I'm really starting to think that you should just forget about being my friend"

"Don't ever say anything like that again Troy Bolton!-if you think I'm going to let a few skanks get in the way of our friendship you are sadly mistaken-the fights, the girls none of that matters, in the end it's going to be me and you and that's what's important"

"Your right-but"

"But nothing Troy I'm through with this ridiculous conversation and so are you-infact as far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened" Troy opens his mouth to protest "And if you disagree your gonna end up just like your friend Niki" Troy smirks

"Fine conversation erased" Gabriella smiles in triumph walking closer to Troy wrapping her arm around his waist causing him to wrap his arms around her

"I love you Troy that's never going to change-no matter how many groupies attack me at the mall" Troy chuckles pulling Gabriella closer

"I love you too Bri" The joking mood starts to dissaper as Gabriella stares into Troy's ocean eyes

"Were forever Troy" Troy nods before leaning down to kiss Gabriella's forhead

"Forever"

**I know it's a short update but I had to find some way to finsish this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up later tonight it's going to be longer. Please R&R Up next Game Day!**

**ZanClaNa**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Just to clear some things up Troy and Gabriella are not dating or friends with benifits they just have a very close relationship. As for the whole them finally getting together who knows what might happen in the next chapter (hint hint) Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter even though it was very short here's Chapter 5 Enjoy!**

"Are you ready for the big game tomorrow?" Gabriella askes Troy as she comes out of the bathroom dressed only in her black bra and matching boy shorts

"Yeah-practice was brutal today coach made sure that we were ready for tomorrow" Troy responds as he walks out his walk in closet in nothing but his black boxers

"Hey we match" Gabriella says motioning between the two. Troy groans when he sees Gabriella in nothing but her underwear

"What did I tell you about walking around half nacked"

"Don't because one of these days your gonna attack me bestfriend or not" Gabriella recites rolling her eyes in annoyance

"Correct-here" He throws her one of his shirts and watches as she slips it over her head smirking when he sees the way the oversized shirts hangs off of her small body "You look good in my clothes" Gabriella smiles as she climbs into bed

"You say that everytime I wear your clothes"

"Because it's true" Troy replies climbing into bed getting comforatble as Gabriella snuggle up to his side wrapping her arm around his waist and placing her head on his chest

"I am so happy that tomorrow is Friday AND a late start"

"You and me both-I am so tired"

"Goodnight Troy" Gabriella says her breathing starting to get shallow

"Night Love"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

**(AN:Gabriella will be speaking what she's thinking so just know she's not really talking to anyone she's just thinking out loud)**

Ding Dong

"Is that the doorbell?" Gabriella questions as she is awakened by the loud noise "What time is it' Gabriella picks up her phone and her eyes widen when she see's that it is barely 7 "Oh hell no"

Ding Dong

She turns to see that Troy is missing from bed "Who is woke at this time in the morning" Gabriella wonders to herself as she shuffles out of the bed to anwser the door "Some people just have no respect-I mean I was sleeping and for them to just come over at 7 in the morning ringing my doorbell-Okay Troy's doorbell-No my door bell I minus well live here"

Ding Dong

"Who ever this is better have a damn good reason for ringing this doorbell at this time-I hope it's not some perv I'm not even dressed-Who ever it is is out of line for this early morning visit" Gabriella hops of the last step ready to let whoever is at the door have it. When she opens the door to find an unknow green eyed blonde standing there her frown increases

"Who are you and why are you ringing my doorbell at 7 o clock in the morning" Gabriella askes rudely not really in the mood. It's the second time that week that she's been woken up before she needs to be up

"Is Troy here?' The carbon copy of Barbie who looks somewhat familiar askes ignoring Gabriella's comment

"First of all I asked you a question and being that your the one standing outside you should anwser, Second of all You are extremly disrespectful it is TO early for you to be ringing someone's door bell"

"Are you like the help or something" The girl askes causing Gabriella's eyes to widen

"HELP!-It is to early in the morning for this do not come to MY house being a bitch"

"Last I checked this was Troy Bolton's house"

"Well check again cause this is her house too Cindy"

"Cindy?" Gabriella questions trying to figure out where she's heard that name before "Cindy Gates" Gabriella says realizing that the barbie wannabe is one of Troy's summer flings

"Who is this girl Troy?" Cindy askes becoming huffy

"This girl is the girl who's going to seriously hurt you if you contuine with the smart ass comments as known as Gabriella Montez" Gabriella says rolling her eyes at the girl

"Love" Troy starts seeing Gabriella about to loose her paitence

"I'm going back to bed" Gabriella says tired of Cindy already Troy chuckles in amsument at he watches Gabriella stomp up the stairs muttering "Out of her mind-7 in the morning-dumb barbie-Second time this week"

"What are you doing here Cindy?" Troy askes irratation laced with his voice as he turns his attention to her

"I'm flying back home with my family but we had a lay over here and I remember you saying you lived here so I decided to come see you-aren't you happy?" Cindy askes dumbly not noticing Troy's annoyance

"I really do not appreciate you coming to my house a 7 o clock in the morning"

"I thought you would be happy to see me" Cindy says crossing her arms like a child

"Cindy we were together for like a week before you cheated on me" Troy says ready to get back to bed "Please leave and never return" Troy says before rudley slaming the door in Cindy's face

"Where were you at when the door bell was ringing?" Gabriella askes Troy as he settles back into bed

"I was in the bathroom"

"What were you thinking when you went out with her" Gabriella askes causing Troy to chuckle

"Momentray lapse of judgement"

"You think"

"I know"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Come on were gonna be late!" Troy called up the stairs as he waited for Gabriella

"I'm ready-gosh"

"About time" Troy says as he turns to face Gabriella coming down the stairs when he notices her apperance her can't help but smile. She is dressed in some jean shorts with his oversized grey and red Wildcats hoodie with some red and grey lace up vans. Her hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail and the only make up she is doning is some clear lip gloss and very little mascara. Troy smiles as he wonders how even when she is in the simplist of clothes Gabriella sill manages to look beyond beautiful

"I'm driving today" Gabriella says snatching the keys to Troy's car and her sunglasses off the hall table

"Fine with me" The two exsit the house climbing into Troy's car. There driving for like 5min when Gabriella's song of the moment comes on

"Omg this is the song I've been telling you about!" Gabriella exclaims turning up the volume and singing along with the song before Troy can utter a protest

_I think it was a summer time  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow We'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match_

_(chorus)  
It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals you heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,  
Oh,_

_I always made up some excuse  
Sayin' that you weren't my type  
Didn't wanna face the truth  
Didn't wanna cross that line  
'Til one day I saw you  
Out the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die_

_(Chorus)  
It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends (Friends)  
We met way back when (When)  
[Love Story lyrics on_

_This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals you heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

_(Bridge)  
Can't believe it's happening  
When I least expected  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I enroll  
FROM the beginning we always belong_

_Love, Love Story  
Love, Love Story  
(oh)  
Love, Love Story  
(Love)  
Love, Love Story  
(Love Story)  
Love, Love Story  
(This is my)  
Love, Love story  
(This is my love story)  
Love, Love story, Love  
(This is my love story)_

_It's a  
typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

Troy sits there transfixed as he listens to Gabriella's beautiful voice. As he stis there listing to Gabriella singing about bestfriends being together he can't help but wonder why his stomach starts to flutter. He sits there thinking about everything that his friends have been saying about him and Gabriella being made for one another _"Could they be right?"_ Before Troy has a chance to think more about the subject of him and Gabriella the car stops snapping him out of his daze he turns his attention to a smiling Gabriella

"Ready to face your adoring fans Bolton" Gabriella teasenly askes. She knows that even though Troy loves basketball and all of his supporters the spotlight can sometimes annoying especially on game days

"If you are than so am I" Troy responds truthfully

"Well then let's go" the two exsit the car Troy grabbing Gabriella's hand as they make there way over to there group of friends minus Ashley

"You guys ready" Troy askes Jason Zeke and Chad

"Even if we weren't todays game day we got a job to do and people to please" Zeke says used to it all

"Let's go then" The group enter the building Troy and Gabriella leading the pack

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Ashley watches her eyes filled with jealously as Troy walks down the hall his hand locked with Gabriella's "It's not fair he should be with me-not my dumb cousin" Her blood begins to boil as she watches the way her fellow peers flock to group of 8 "What so special about them any ways?" She watches as Troy whispers something to Gabriella causing her to laugh before he leans down placing a gentel kiss to her forehead "He will be mine's TONIGHT!"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Is it just me or is every girl in here giving me the evil eye? Gabriella asked as her and Kelsi entered the packed gym to meet Sharpay and Taylor who were saving there seats

"No it's not you" Kelsi says glancing around to find multipile girls glaring at Gabriella

"I really wish that they would grow up-they act like I personally stole there boyfriend or something" Gabriella says glaring at the girls in return

"A lot of them feel like that's just what you did-you messed up any chance that they ever had with Troy and they hate you for it"

"They can hate me all they want I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so they'd better learn to deal with it"

"Where's the party at after the game?" Kelsi and Gabriella hear Sharpay ask Taylor as they take there seats in the front row right behind the Wildcats

"Chad's having it at his house this time his parents are out of town and they've given him the okay"

"Good"

'What the hell?' Gabriella questions as she hears conversations stop and murmrs replace them she turns to see the cause of the whispers and rolls her eyes as a smirking Troy makes his way toward them

"Always gotta be the center of attention" Gabriella says to him as he takes a seat next to her

"What can I say I was born to shine" Troy replies pulling Gabriella onto his lap

"What are you doing" She askes amused by his behavior

"You didn't come to wish me goodluck like you usually do"Troy says slightly pouting

"I went to the lockerroom but coach was talking to you guys it looked important and I didn't want to inturrupt"

"Well coach isn't here now" Gabriella smiles before kissing Troy's cheek

"Goodluck-not that you need it cause your gonna to great like you always do" Troy smiles

"Thank you"

"Your welcome now get outta here you got a game to win"

"As you wish Love" Troy places Gabriella back in her seat kissing her cheek before he makes his way back to the lockerroom

"We are SO locking you two in a room tonight" Sharpay says causing Gabriella to chuckle

"She doesn't even realize that were serious does she" Taylor whispers to Kelsi

"Nope"

**There's chapter 5 as promised. The next chapter will be filled with more Troyella and Ashley will be making her feelings known. Chapter six-After Party!! Please please please R&R...oh I just remembered tomorrow will be my last update till Thursday. I'm going out of town Sunday and won't be able to update where I'm going sorry. Don't worry though because the chapter that I'm leaving you with will have you more than happy**

**Toodles**

**-ZanClaNa**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMG Is that...why I think it is... it's a bird-it's a plane-no it's an update! I would just like to say that I am SO sorry I really ment to update before I went out of town but I had SO much to do that there was no time. I also intended to update the day I came back but I was hit with a case of writers block but now I'm back. I've never really been one to start a story and finish it but I really wanna try with this one so please bear with me and contuine to read and review whenever I update. Here's the next chapter I don't think its to good but hey maybe you'll like it. Enjoy**

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

"This game has been tough now with only a minute to go things are tense with the score 65-63 with West High in the lead who knows what can happen"

"I wish that announcer would shut up!" Gabriella exclaims not needing a play by play of what she can clearly see

"Gabi calm down were gonna win don't worry" Taylor says trying to reassure Gabriella

"With ten seconds to go the ball has been stolen by Baylor, Baylor passes to Danforth who passes to Bolton. Bolton lines up for the shoot at the three point line Bolton shoots and 5...4...3...2...1 He..."

**_-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-_**

"Your scored!' Gabriella exclaims jumping into Troy's arms as she runs onto the court to congradulate him

"Of course I did-couldn't lose the game with my girl in the front row" Troy says wrapping his arms around Gabriella

"You did so good tonight" Gabriella says while smiling proudly at Troy

"All for you Love" Gabriella chuckles before leaning down to kiss Troy's cheek

"Hey you two lovebirds break it up we got a party to get to" Chad says smiling at the two

"I know me and the girls are gonna head over to your house now to set up" Gabriella says ignoring the lovebirds comment

"Gabriella let's go!" Sharpay yells causing Gabriella to roll her eyes and the guys to laugh

"I must go I am being beckoned-see you at the party" Gabriella kisses Troy's cheek and blows a kiss to Chad

"So you ready to party captin" Chad askes throwing an arm around Troy's shoulder as they make there way to the lockerroom

"Hell yeah!"

**_-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-_**

The noise that errupts as the four guys enter the party is almost defening. Troy shakes his head in amusement as Zeke breaks through the crowd to join Sharpay

"Good game Troy!"

"Nice shot Superstar!"

"Looking good Wildcats!"

"I think it's fair to assume that are peers love us" Chad says jokinly causing Jason and Troy to laugh.

"I say'd so too" Jason says as the three walk into the den where the girls and Zeke are. Chad and Jason join there girlfriends while Troy strolls over to Gabriella a cocky smirk planted firmly on his chisled face

"Wipe that cocky smirk off of your face you are not that hot" Troy raises his eyebrows his smirk still in place while he stares into Gabriella's eyes "Okay maybe you are" She says finally breaking

"You know it" Troy says smiling broadly as he pulls Gabriella to him wrapping his arms around her "Cute shirt" He says commenting on her change of attitre (AN: Pic in profile)

"Something told me you would like it" Gabriella says while wrapping her arms around Troy's waist

"Hey guys!" Ashley exclaims while barging into the kitchen

"Hey Ash" Gabriella says sending her cousin a small smile speaking for the whole group

"Hey Gabbs" Ashley says sending her a false smile "I was just looking for you"

"Really" Gabriella says now resting her head on Troy's chest

"Really-there's this guy out there looking for you he said something about a dance"

"Aarron?" Gabriella questions recalling Aarron a football player asking her to dance just before the guys arrived

"Yeah that's it!" Ashley says having no idea who Aarron is

"Why are you talking to Aarron?" Troy askes his question coming out more hostile then he planned

"Can I not talk to Aarron or something" Gabriella askes hearing the change in his tone

"I didn't say that" Troy says unwrapping his arms from around her

"You didn't have to say it your tone said it all" Gabriella says while stepping back "Are you dictating who I can or cannot speak to now" She askes her attitude starting to appear as she crosses her armo

"Dammit" Troy mutter when he sees Gabriella crossing her arms "It's not even like that"

"I can talk to whoever I want to Troy" Gabriella says narrowing her eyes at him

"I know that I just don't see why you would choose to speak to such a self obsorbed jackass" Troy says giving up on trying to avoid the conflict starting to arise

"It' doesn't matter if he's a jackass if I want to talk to him I will"

"If that's how you feel then I think I'll just go have a conversation with Brooke" The gang flinches when Troy utters the name of his ex who just happens to hate Gabriella with a passion

"If you need me I'll be with Aarron" Gabriella says smirking

"Fine go be with Aarron I don't care" Troy says as Gabriella starts to walk away

"You don't care?!" Gabriella says challenginly as she turns back around to face Troy

"I didn't stutter" Troy says not backing down

"Okay" Gabriella says nodding her head "You have you a good time tonight" She turns to Kelsi smiling "Hey Kelz can I borrow that schrunchie on your wrist"

"Suuure" Kelsi says uncertanily handing Gabriella her schrunchie

"Thanks your a doll' Gabriella takes the schrunchie tieing it onto the back of her shirt exsposing a bit of her midriff "See ya" She smiles brightly before exsiting the kitchen

"This is not good" Taylor whispers to her friends

"I know-and look at Ashley looking all smug-I wouldn't be surprised if she planed for that to happen" Sharpay says glaring at a smiling Ashley

"I know but right now we need to focus on Troy and Gabriella you girls stay close to Gabriella while we make sure that Troy doesn't hurt anyone" Zeke says

"This is going to be a long night" Chad says as the group leaves the kitchen

**_-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-_**

All night the group have been busy keeping and eye on Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella has made it a point to be with Aarron and Troy has made it a point to flirt with every girl coming his way. As of now Troy is keeping a close eye on Gabriella and Aarron dancing. Chad is with him watching the jealously flash in Troy's eyes

"I swear if Aarron touches her one more time I'm gonna kill em" Troy says his eyes a dangerous shade of blue as he watches Gabriella dancing with Aarron

"Dude chill you told Gabi that you didn't care so stop acting like a jealous boyfriend and have some fun" Chad says trying to calm Troy down knowing that it's not use Troy's in one of his moods and the only thing that is going to get him out of it is Gabriella

"I lied I do care-these and so is Aarron when my fist connects with his face" Troy glares as he watches Gabriella laugh at something Aarron said

"Let's get you a drink" Chad pulls Troy into the kitchen where there group of friends minus Gabriella and Sharpay are

"What's up guys" Zeke askes seeing the tense look on Troy's face

"Troy's getting ready to kill those guys out there dancing with Gabi so I sujested we get a drink to cool him off"

"I thought you said you didn't care" Taylor says a teasing smile on her face

"That was a load of bull and we all know it" Troy says causing his friends to laugh

"So what do you want?' Chad askes referring to the choice of drinks

"Anything strong'" Troy hops onto the counter as Chad pours Troy his drink in a red cup and hands it to him

"Enjoy"

"Thanks" Troy mutters before taking a glup of the strong alcohol willing himself to stop thinking about Gabriella

**_-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-_**

Sharpay makes her way over to Gabriella pulling her away from Aarron much to his protest normally Gabriella wouldn't give him the time of day but tonight she seems to be all for him

"What's up Shar"

"Troy is seriouslly about to lose it you need to talk to him"

"If I recall he doesn't care" Gabriella says crossing her arms

"Come on Gabbs you know he didn't mean it-he just said it out of anger"

"Yeah well I'm not talking to him till he grows up that Brooke shit was out of line and he knows it" Gabriella says still upset about the small comment

"He said it cause he knew it would get to you and that's it he hasn't even talked to her tonight"

"Well he's talked to about every other girl in this party" Gabriella says frowning as she recalls Troy's flirting

"He's doing it to get you back for being with Aarron"

"I don't care" Gabriella says even though she does "I don't wanna talk to him right now end of story" Gabriella walks back to Aarron before Sharpay can say anything else

"Just great" Sharpay mutters making her way back to the kitchen "Group meeting Chad's room NOW" The group quickly get up not daring to protest "You stay" She says seeing Troy about to get off the counter

"Fine with me" He says shrugging

"So what's with the emergency meeting?" Taylor askes once the door to Chad's room is securly closed

"There both being idoits so were going to have to take this into our own hands"

"What's the plan" Jason askes anxious to reunite his two friends

"Were locking them in the closet" Sharpay anwsers simply

"How are we gonna do that?" Kelsi askes curious to know

"Simple..."

**_-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-Feeling Love-_**

"Hey Gabbs can you do me a favor and go get my stash from my closet were running a little low on the alcohol" Chad askes inturupting Gabriella's conversation with Aarron

"Sure" Gabriella agrees finding nothing wrong with his request at the time. She makes her way up his room seeing his closet door already open she walks in stopping short when she see's Troy searching for something. Gabriella smiles in relief as she notices that he is to busy to notice her. She turns to quickly exsit the closet when the door is slammed in her face causing Troy to turn around

"What's going on?" Troy askes more than confused to see Gabriella in the closet so confused that he doesn't even trip off of the fact that the door was just slammed shut

"They locked us in the closet" Gabriella says sighing as she realizes that she is not going to be going anywhere anytime soon

"Please tell me your kidding" Troy says causing Gabriella to think that he is anxious to get away from her

"Why?-Got some girls waiting for you downstairs" Gabriella states more than askes

"No-I just don't want you to miss spending any time with your precious Aarron" Troy says smiling sarcasticlly

"Whatever" Gabriella says rolling her eyes at Troy and crossing her arms before taking a seat on the ground cross legged

"You seriously are not going to act like this for the rest of the night are you" Troy askes as a moment of silence passes between the two

"Oh I think I am" Gabriella says glaring up at Troy

"Fine since if you don't wanna talk to me I won't make you" Troy says taking a seat across from Gabriella streching his legs out. Gabriella rolls her eyes at Troy when there gazes lock causing Troy to send her a small smile that just surves to irratate her. Troy starts to hum causing Gabriella to glare at him. After about two minutes of listening to Troy hum Gabriella snaps

"Your being a real jackass tonight you know that' Gabriella says finally breaking the silence causing Troy to smirk in satisfaction

"Couldn't even go ten minutes without talking"

"I can't believe the way your acting tonight" Gabriella says ignoring his comment

"I could say the same"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Your the one sluting it up with Aarron" Gabriella's eyes widen in disbelief when Troy utters the word slut

"Are you calling me a slut" Gabriella askes ready to pounce

"I didn't call you a slut"

"What the hell does slutting mean to you cause to me it means slut so please break it down to me" Gabriella says her anger growing

"I am not going to talk to you when your like this cause whatever I say weather it be good or bad is just gonna piss you off" Troy says not really in the mood to deal with a pissy Gabriella

"Your gonna talk to me weather you want to or not!" Gabriella says assertively. Troy just looks at Gabriella not responding causing her anger to grow "You know sometimes I don't even know how I could be in love with such a jerk" Gabriella says not realizing what she just let slip

"Excuse me" Troy says knowing he couldn't have heard Gabriella correctly. When he see's her eyes widen at the relization of what she just admitted he knows for sure that he heard her correctly "Your in love with me?"

"Ugh..." _Okay he heard you now you have two options first option you just admit that your in love with him and risk the possility of losing the most important person in your life or option two deny deny deny-okay I know what I'm going to do _"WHAT!-Are you drunk I didn't anything like that" _That's right deny deny deny_

_Oh so she wants to play this lieing game-not gonna happen I heard she said she loves me and weather she likes it or not she's gonna admit she did _"Not gonna work Bri I heard you so don't even try to deny it"

_Damn okay now approach _"Well if you know what I said why are you asking!" Gabriella snaps hoping to throw Troy off with her attitude

"The mad thing not gonna work either so just drop the act so we can talk about this" Troy says already knowing what Gabriella is trying to do

"Fine" Gabriella agrees sighing

"So do you wanan start or should I" Troy askes knowing this is not a conversation that Gabriella wants to be having

"There's nothing to really say Troy I mean I'm in love with you end of story now you know"

"When did this happen?' Troy askes wanting to be sure of Gabriella's feelings before he exspresses his

"Since about the age of five I've had a crush on you it wasn't until about the 8th grade I realized that my crush was much more than one of those silly school girl crushes it was then that accepted that I liked you a LOT. As we got older my feelings for you contuined to grow stronger I ignored it though not wanting to ruin our friendship with my silly crush it wasn't until Brooke that I realized I loved you."

"Why Brooke?" Troy questions causing Gabriella to sigh

"Before Brooke when ever you were in a relationship I always knew that it would end and you would come back to me-with Brooke it was different you really liked her and that really scared me. You started spending more time with her and forgetting about me and our plans together. I would cry every night missing you I asked myself why I cared so much you were happy and as your bestfriend I was supposed to be happy for you. About a week before you and Brooke broke up I realized that I couldn't be happy for you because I loved you and only wanted you happy with me" Gabriella looks up to see an unreadable exspression on Troy's face. Taking the exspression as a bad sigh Gabriella starts to tear up

"Oh please don't cry" Troy says snapping out of his daze when hears Gabriella sniffle. He scoots closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Love come there's no reson to cry" Troy tries to console Gabriella

"Of course there is-I've ruined our friendship-you hate me!" Gabriella exclaims close to hysterics

"I could never hate you" Troy says truthfully

"How can we still be friends when I'm in love with you-it's not going to work me loving you and you not loving me"

"Can I say somthing"Gabriella nods "Before I start I just want you to listen don't say anything just really listen let me get this out because if I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve"

"Okay" Gabriella agrees preparing herself for the worst

"I love you too-" Before Troy has a chance to contuine he's inturrupted

"WHAT!" Gabriella exclaims forgetting about there agreement causing Troy to sigh

"This is going to be a long night" Troy unknowinly repeats Chad's words

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**Wierd place to leave it I know but I just wanted felt like I needed to update. So in honor HSM2 premering tonight here's my update. Please read and review even if you think this chapter totally sucks.**

**Huggez and Kissez**

**ZanClaNa **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I can't even exspress how bad I feel for not udating in so long. I really do feel bad. I hope people are still reading and really care about this story. Special thanks toLarren (You know why) I hope people are still reading and really enjoy this update so without futher adue here's the next chapter of Feeling Love!**

**ZanClaNa**

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing-nothing I tell you!-Song Credit Justin Timberlake 

_Recap_

"_You know sometimes I don't even know how I could be in love with such a jerk" Gabriella says not realizing what she just let slip_

_"Excuse me" Troy says knowing he couldn't have heard Gabriella correctly. When he see's her eyes widen at the relization of what she just admitted he knows for sure that he heard her correctly "Your in love with me?"_

_"Oh please don't cry" Troy says snapping out of his daze when hears Gabriella sniffle. He scoots closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Love come there's no reson to cry" Troy tries to console Gabriella_

_"Of course there is-I've ruined our friendship-you hate me!" Gabriella exclaims close to hysterics_

_"I could never hate you" Troy says truthfully_

_"How can we still be friends when I'm in love with you-it's not going to work me loving you and you not loving me"_

_"Can I say somthing"Gabriella nods "Before I start I just want you to listen don't say anything just really listen let me get this out because if I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve"_

_"Okay" Gabriella agrees preparing herself for the worst_

_"I love you too-" Before Troy has a chance to contuine he's inturrupted_

_"WHAT!" Gabriella exclaims forgetting about there agreement causing Troy to sigh_

_"This is going to be a long night" Troy unknowinly repeats Chad's words_

**_FeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeelingLoveFeeling_**

"I can't believe you just said that to me-you are such a fucking jerk Troy!" Gabriella exclaims before Troy can say anything else

Troy's eyes widen in shock not all all expecting that to be Gabriella's reaction to his admition "What?" He askes just to clairfy that he's not hearing things

Gabriella glares at Troy her arms crossed "You heard me-if your gonna reject me then reject me don't give me some bullshit I love you like a sister line. That's not what I wanna hear!'

Troy doesn't know what happenes but when he hears Gabriella just dismiss his admission of love his temper flares "Would you just shut up for a minute!" Gabriella's jaw drops in shock "I didn't say anything about loving you like a sister if you would just be quite for a second and let me say what I have to say you would know that sisterly love is about the furthest thing that I have for you"

Gabriella frowns in confusion not knowing where this is going now that Troy has admitted that he doesn't love her like a sister "Wha-"

"No just stop talking" Troy says stopping her before she can begin "Listen your making this so much harder than it has to be" Troy runs a hand through his hair now furstrated. He gets up and Gabriella wonders what he's up to. She gets her anwser when the light switch is turned on she blinks trying to adjust to the light after being in the dark so long. When he vision returns to normal she notices Troy holding his hand out for her to take. She takes his hand ignoring the jolt of electricty that she feels from his touch. He pulls her up

Gabriella looks up at him and is stunnded by the intensity of his gaze she looks away not wanting to get lost in his eyes "No look at me" Troy lifts her chin so that she's once again looking into his eyes her breath catches in her throat "I love you Gabriella-and not in some brother sister way-I love you like a man loving a woman I know that you might not believe me right now but everything that I am telling you is true. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. These feeling that I have for you are nothing new to me-Ever since I was old enough to speak I knew that you were the one for me. I love everything about you, the way you cross your arms when your really mad, the way your nose wrinkles a little when you think something is really funny.

While Troy is talking Gabriella is looking into his eyes staring at him in complete and utter wonderment (Is that even a word? if not I just made it one!) She listens to him saying all the things that she's been waiting to hear and her heat can't help but swell. Troy loves her just as she loves him he loves her. Gabriella smiles snapping out of her thoughts to find that Troy is still talking "Bri I love..." Before Troy can say anymore he is cut off by Gabriella's lips covering his own. Shock waves of electricity flowed through them both as there lips touch for the first time.

Gabriella is in heaven when she feels Troy's pillow soft lips connect with her own. Every single sense in her boy is heightned while her and Troy's lips slowly move together savoring the feeling of the other. Troy deepenes the kiss by wrapping his arms around Gabriella's small waist pulling her flush against him. Gabriella responds by wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight. When the need for air becomes nessasary Gabriella slowly pulls away resting her forehead against his.

Before Troy can speak Gabriella doesw "I believe you. I love you Troy." Gabriella confesses feeling as though a weight has been lifted off of her chest.

Troy smiles knowing that there are so many ways to respond to what she has said. "I love you too Bri." Troy whispers before quickly kissing her decideding that just telling her how he feels is the best way to go at this point "So does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend." He askes not wanting to waste in more time in making her offically his

Gabriella laughes quickly nodding her head. "Yes it does!"

Troy smiles and leans down to kiss Gabriella once again when the closet door is swung open the two turn swiftly to see who there resucer is Gabriella rolls her eyes and Troy holds back a groan when they see Ashley standing there oblivious to what she just inturrupted

"Troy!-There you are I've been looking everywhere for you"

Gabriella once again rolls her eyes "Well you found him" Ashley shifts her gaze to Gabriella as if she's finally noticing that she's there too

"Gabriella your here too" Ashley's eyebrows raise as she has sudden thought "Have you two been up here that whole time?' Ashley askes not liking the idea of them being trapped in a closet together

"Yeah" Troy shrugs "I think someone locked us in here as a joke or something"

Ashley frowns "So I see you two made up" She notice there embrace

Gabriella nods "Yeah we talked and realized that everything was just a big misunderstanding"

"How great" Ashley says faking enthusium causing Gabriella to glare at her

"So Ashley what do you need to talk to me about" Troy says trying to cut through the obvious tension

"Hun?" Ashley says breaking her glare from Gabriella

"You said you've been looking for me I'm guessing to talk about something"

"Oh-yeah" She starts to speak then her gaze lingers over to Gabriella "Ugh do you think we could talk in private?"

Troy quickly glances at Gabriella and knows from the glare that she's casting his way that she does not like that idea "Not trying to be rude or anything but whatever you have to say to me you can say infront of Gabriella-I mean whatever it is I'm gonna tell her being that she is my bestfriend"

Ashley sighs realizing that what she has to say Gabriella's gonna hear one way or another "Fine-Troy I..."

"Troy! Gabbs!" Troy and Gabriella glance over Ashely's shoulder and sigh in relief when they see their friends

"Hey guys" Troy says smiling at his friends

"What are you guys still doing up here?" Sharpay askes trying to act as though she didn't know they were locked in a closet together

Gabriella rolls her eyes knowing that Sharpay was most likely the mastermind behind the whole closet plan "Someone decided to like us in the closet"

"WHAT!" Chad exclaims acting as though it really is news to him "Are you two okay?"

"Were fine thanks to Ashley who let us out"

Sharpay locks eyes with Ashley sending her a glare "Yeah thanks to Ashley" She says in a tone not at all thankful

Taylor notices Troy and Gabriella hugging "I see you two made up"

Gabriella smiles "Yeah we realized we were both being dumb and made up"

Kelsi smiles happy that her friends are no longer fighting "That's great"

"Yeah now if you guys will excuse us will be downstairs getting something to drink" Troy takes Gabriella's hand leading her out of Troy's room the two get into the hallway and burst out laughing

"Omg did you see the look on Sharpay's face when you told her Ashley let us out"

Troy nods more than amused "If looks could kill your cousin would be dead"

"You think we should go tell them there plan worked"

"Yeah" The two turn around to go let their friends know about there relationship when the conversation in the room stops them

"What the hell is your problem Ashley you know we locked them in that closet for a reason" Troy and Gabriella hear Sharpay practiclly hiss

"Which is the reason I let them out-there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let Gabriella and Troy get together" Ashley says her voice just as icy as Sharpays

"This jealousy that you have for Gabriella is really getting old"

"I'm not jealous of Gabriella"

Sharpays scoffs "Could have fooled me"

"Me too" Taylor says "If you aren't jealous then why don't you want Gabriella and Troy to get together"

"Because I love him"

Troy and Gabriella's eyes widen the two look at one another in shock Troy notices Gabriella's face go from shocked to angry he quickly pulls her away into an empty room which happens to be Chad's parents room

"LOVE YOU WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE MEAN LOVE YOU!"

"Come on Love calm down"

"Calm down ma ass" Gabriella stars to pace while Troy takes a seat on the edge of bed seeing that Gabriella needs to vent

"Has she lost her mind or something love you what the hell does she mean love you she doesn't even know you!-The two of you barely even talk" Gabriella pauses "Unless of course you do talk and I don't know about it" She turns to Troy "Have you been leading Ashley on?" She askes in a disbelieving tone

"What!" Troy exclaims not believing what Gabriella is saying "Of course not-why in the hell would I be leading your cousin on when I'm in love with you"

Gabriella sighs realizing how ridiculous she sound. She goes takes a seat on the bed next to Troy resting her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry-I just can't believe that she thinks she loves you, I mean we all knew she liked you but love?"

Troy takes Gabriella's hand into his own "It's okay I know your just a little thrown right now"

"Really thrown I mean my cousin is in love with my boyfriend"

"I guess I'm just to damn hot" Gabriella lifts her head and glares at Troy while Troy laughs "Come on you got admit it's kinda funny"

"No it's not my cousin wants you for herself whats funny about that"

Troy smiles amused to see Gabriella pouting "That fact that she's not going to get me is whats so funny-I'm yours Bri you don't need to worry your stuck with me"

Gabriella smiles once again amazed by how Troy is able to calm her down "I love you"

Troy smiles "I know" Before Gabriella has a chance to say something smart Troy captures her lips in a short but sweet kiss "I love you"

"I know" Gabriella says repeating his earlier words

"So what do you want to do about your cousin"

Gabriella smiles "I really don't know-for rignt now atleast I think we should keep our realationship underwraps till I figure out what to do about stalker cousin"

Troy chuckles "Okay"

"Okay?" Gabriella says surprised that Troy agreed

"Yeah whatever makes you happy-plus the whole sneaking around thing SO hott"

Gabriella smiles "You are such a perv"

"Your the bigger perv cause you love me"

"Sucks for me then hun?'

Troy laughs before kissing Gabriella enjoying the fact that he CAN kiss Gabriella whenever he feels like it "So I think that you owe me a dance." Troy says playfully

Gabriella shrugs whilen playfully frowning "I guess I could dance with you for one song."

"Just one?" Troy pouts cauing Gabriella to giggle before giving him a small peck.

"Maybe two." Troy smiles and returns her peck.

"Okay we'll see how it goes from there."

Gabriella laughs and takes Troy's hand leading them out of the room. On there way out they run into Ashley who looks nothing short of pissed

"Oh hey Ashley so what did you want to say to me?" Troy askes, acting as if he didn't already know. "Oh I wanted to tell you that..." Ashley starts but is interrupted by Sharpay.

"She just wanted to tell you that she wasn't feeling to good and was going to go home. Right Ashley?" Sharpay glares at her and Ashley rolls her eyes "Um...yea sure so I'm just gonna go?" Ashley replies

"Toddles!" Sharpay practically pushed her down the hall not even giving her a chance to say goodbye. Troy and Gabriella exchange amsused looks

"Were gonna go dance are you guys coming?" Gabriella askes while pulling Troy down the stairs

"Yeah let's go" The group make there way downstairs just as a slow song comes on

**(I LOVE THIS SONG)**

_Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me let's me know  
That I'll be alright_

Troy turns to Gabriella smiling knowing that this is one of her favorite song "May I have this dance"

Gabriella softly smiles before taking Troy's hand "Of course you can"

There friends watch as the two make there way to the middle of the makeshift dance floor in the middle of Chad's livingroom "They are so cute!" Sharpays gushes as the groups watches Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella pulling her close

"They really are" Taylor says smiling as she watches her bestfriend dance with the guy they all know she is destined to be with "We really have to do something about this Ashley problem" She says knowing that Ashley is really going to cause a problem with there whole Troyella operation

Sharpay sighs "I know-whatever happens though we are not telling them we do not need them to be dealing with the stress of Gabriella's screw loose cousin" They all nod in agreement

"Deal"

_'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time_

Troy softly sings the lyrics in Gabriellas ear causing her to fall even more in love with me "Now if you're ever wondering about the way I'm feeling well baby girl there ain't no question just to be around you is a blessing sick and tired of trying to save the world I just want to spend my time with you girl and what you're giving me let's me know that we'll be alright."

Gabriella smiles tightening her hold on Troy "I love you" She whipers feeling that she can't exspress her feeling enough

"I love you too Bri" He kisses her cheek

The two spend the rest of the night attached at the hip not wanting to let the other out of there sites. No one suspects anything being that that's usually how they act all the time.

**

* * *

There it is people the long awaited update of Feeling Love-I hope you all enjoyed but I hope you all update even more. Once again thanks to Lauren for helping me out if not for her it might have been even longer before I updated so THANKS other L.G you still rock!**

Toodles

L.G (The older one! hahahahah)


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I really do feel bad for not updating on a more regular basis but I can't help it. I just look at this story and I draw a blank. I know what I want to happen but I'm not really sure how to make that happen. So I just re-read all of what I've written so far and I've been hit with inspiration! I'm thinking about starting another story but I don't think it's to wise of a idea being that I have two incomplete stories in the works. Anyways I'm getting off topic here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Morning Kisses and Hallway Disses 

"Wake-up sleeping beauty" Gabriella groans trying to drown out the sound of her boyfriend. "I know you hear me we have to go" Gabriella turns away from her compaion once again ignoring them. Gabriella thinks that Troy has finally given up that is until she feels feather light kisses moving from her neck to her cheek rapidly. She softly smiles

Gabriella slowly opens her eyes "Please tell me it is not already morning"

Troy chuckles"Oh but it is my dear"

Gabriella huffs before burrying her face into her pillow. "I don't wanna go to school' She wines not wanting to leave the soft confines of Troy's bed

"I know you don't but we have to"

Gabriella turns her face so that she's looking into Troy's sea like eyes "Can't we just stay in bed and cuddle" She scoots closer to him and burries her face in his chest to support her idea

Troy groans wanting nothing more than to stay in bed and cuddle with Gabriella "Don't do this Brie you know if we don't show up our friends will get suspicious"

"Who cares" Gabriella mutters while placing soft kisses along Troy's rock hard abs working her way up to his neck

Troy lets out a deep breath finding it harder and harder to resist Gabriella as she contuines to troture him with her pillow soft lips "You care, you know we decided not to tell them yet if we don't show up at school they might start putting things together; I mean we did blow them off the whole weekend" Troy says recalling the two ditching there friends to spend some much needed time together

Gabriella stops her kisses just as she reaches Troy's lips "Fine" She huffs before throwing the covers back and getting out of the bed "TROY" She exclaims feeling a sense of deja-vu as he pulls her back onto the bed silencing her protests when his lips connect with hers for a brief but sweet kiss

"You can't just walk away like without kissing me" Gabriella giggles before placing another kiss upon his lips. This one lasting a bit longer than the last one "That's better"

"I call first dibs on the shower!" Gabriella says running to his bathroom befoer Troy has a chance to stop her.

He chuckles as he grabs a towel and makes his way to one of the other **3** bathrooms in his house "Gotta love her"

* * *

"Well don't you look nice" Gabriella says letting out a low whistle as Troy makes his way downstairs 

"Please I always look nice" He replies causing her to roll her eyes even through he only speaks the truth. Today he's wearing some dark levis with simple white v-neck tee showing off a bit of his tanned skin. To complete the look he has on a white and black checkered belt and some white and black lace up vans to match

"Cocky much"

"I know" He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him "You look good too" She smiles pleased that he likes her attire. Dressed in some destressed true religon skinny jeans a red turtle neck with a red and black poka dotted babydoll on top and some red pumps to match. Her usually curley hair is straightend pulled back into a sleek ponytail reaching mid-back

"I try" She replies before placing a quick upon his lips "Now come on we wouldn't want to be late now would we" She pulls him out of the house grabbing the keys to her all black Range Rover on the way out

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"So what do we do about Ashley today I mean we've successfully avoided her all weekend how do we react to her today?" Troy askes keeping his eyes on the road as he drives

Gabriella sighs "I guess we do nothing-just act like everything is normal and in my case try not to strangle her"

Troy grabs her hand that is resting in her lap and slowly rubs his thumb over her palm "Hey don't worry there's no need to strangle her I love you not her so don't worry"

Gabriella smiles her heart warmed by Troy reasurance "I just..." She pauses for a second a serious look now gracing her face "I just don't want to have to hit her"

Troy laughs not having expected her to say something like that "Your hella dumb man I thought you were gonna something important you put the serious face on and everything"

Gabriella smiles before joining Troy in laughing "This is important I don't want to have to beat up my cousin because she's putting the moves on my boyfriend"

Troy shakes his head while pulling into the school parking lot "Sometime I really don't know what to do with you"

Gabriella flashes Troy a dazzling smile "Just love me" Troy pulls into his regular parking space shutting off the car before turning to look at Gabriella

"Always" He says responding to her earlier comment

"You know if kids weren't staring into the car right now I would SO kiss you"

Troy chuckles "Good to know, now come on" He gets out of the car taking Gabriella's hand after opening and closing her door for her

"Omg is that...no it can't be...but it is...Troy and Gabriella!" Troy and Gabriella both roll there eyes at Sharpay as they join there group of friends

"Ha ha real funny Shar" Gabriella says while sending the blond a dry smile

Sharpay smiles "Nice to see you two alive and everything I mean you guys have been MIA all weekend"

Troy smirks amused by his friend "Could you be anymore dramatic"

"I'm being serious...what the hell were you two doing all weekend anyways?" Troy and Gabriella exhange knowing looks. There friends miss the nod that Troy sends Gabriella

"Bestfriend bonding" There friends all roll there eyes

"Yeah cuz you guys don't spend all your freetime together now" Zeke sarcasticlly responds

The bell rings before anyone can say anything else

"Well would you look at that time for class" Troy grabs Gabriella's hand pulling her along as he makes his way toward homeroom

TGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella sighed as her and Taylor made there way to there lockers. Ashley was really getting on her nerves cousin or not she was really going to hurt her. All day she had been all over Troy. She was finding any reason to be near him and it was really starting to bother her.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to Chad real quick alright"

Gabriella snaps out of her thoughts "Alright" She watches Taylor walks over to Chad, Zeke and Sharpay who are all gathered around Chad's locker. Gabriella turns her attention to her own locker and quickly opens it placing her purse in it

"Hey Gabriella" Gabriella turns away from her locker to find Brad Chambers the football captain leaning aganist the locker next to her own. As Gabriella looked him over she had to admit he was good looking but he was also a grade A jerk. When he wasn't busy hitting on girls he was busy making fun making fun of people, he thought he was God's gift to women and that they all wanted him. If you looked up the word jackass in the dictonary you would find his picture.

"Brad"

"Your looking all kinds of fine today" Brad replies in what Gabriella guesses is supposed to be a sexy voice

"Thanks" Gabriella says trying to get her responses as short as possible

Brad contuines to talk not noticing or choosing not to notice Gabriellas lack of interest "So I've been thinking"

Gabriella rolls her eyes while thinking to her self _"That's never good thing"_ Aside from being one of the biggest jerks Brad is also a grade A dumabass how he manages to stay on the football team will forever be a mystery to Gabriella

"...so what do you think?"

Gabriella snaps out of her thoughts just as Brad is finished talking "Ugh-can you repeate that?" Gabriella akes feeling a little bad for not listening. Her bad feeling quickly vanishes when a cocky smirk appears on Brads face

"You just couldn't believe it the first time could you-I understand I mean it's not everyday that the school's BMC(big man on campus) askes you out, I knew sooner or later you would give into your feelings for me"

Gabriella's jaw drops not believing the words coming out of Brads mouth "Are you serious" She askes even though she knows that he is

"Very much so babe so hows about you accept my date so we can take our rightful places as the couple to be at EHS"

Gabriella shakes her head "Okay first of all Never and I mean NEVER ever refer to me as babe as long as you live...You are a jerk! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on this earth...I can't stand you-you walk around as if you are god's gift to this earth, which you aren't. You are exteremly rude and disrespectful and is one of the dumbest people I have ever come across. There will be no me and you EVER and last time I checked Troy Bolton was the BMC'

Brad stands in utter shock as he obsorbs everything that Gabriella has just told him-no one has ever told him off they way that she has. His anger quickly surfaces and he opens his mouth to let her have it when Troy Bolton comes over wrapping his arms around her waist and smirking at him

"Word of advice Chambers leave the fiesty ones alone I think there just to much for you to handle" Before Brad can even think to utter a reply Troy and Gabriella are gone leaving him to stand in the hall way looking dumb while his fellow peers laugh.

* * *

**AN: There's the next chapter I don't think it was one of my best but hey what do I know I'm just the author of this here story?! Please review if there is anyone out there still reading. As of right I am open to any ideas for the next chapter I know how I want the rest of the story to go I just need to do a couple more chapters before I can take the story to where I envision it to be.**

**Review! ZanClaNa**


	10. Viewers Choice!

**Author's Note: Sorry but not really an update as much as it is a poll. I want you guys the readers to choose what the next chapter should be about below I will post three chapter titles that have to with the possible chapter so you pick which one you want thanks**

**a. First Date...Caught...NOT! (below is a is a preview of this chapter this is the only one that has a preview)**

**b. Carnival Kisses Tell it All ( This jumps foward like three months so there's going to be a small gap of time that you just won't know what happened)**

**c. Take you Down (Big Hint about this chapter-Chris Brown)**

* * *

First Date...Caught..NOT!

Troy and Gabriella have been secretly dating for almost three weeks now. No one has even come close to finding out about their relationship. Ashley has gone a little bonkers and has started to make more of an effort to make Troy hers...failing miserably might I add. As of now Troy and Gabriella are perfectly content with keeping there relationship just between them; they enjoy the alone time they get and the excitement of hiding. On this particular day the two are apart for once! Gabriella is hanging with the girls at the mall and Troy is with the guys at Chad's playing some ball.

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_If I should die before I wake it's cause you took my breath away_

_losing you is like living in a world with no air_

Gabriella smiles hearing the familar ringtone she quickly takes her phone out of her purse seeing that she has a new text message

**Ditch the girlz and meet me at the house in 15**

Gabriella nods her head even though Troy can't see her

**Which house?**

She askes not knowing if he's refering to her house or his

**Ugh...Mine**

**Okay See U soon**

**Love You**

**Love You too**

"Hey guys I think its about time I head out" The girls all exchange knowing looks

"Tell Troy we said hi" Taylor calls out to her retreating form. Gabriella turns around and flashes them a quick smile before nodding her head

"Love you guyz!"

Sharpay rolls her eyes"That's what you say but you leave us at the drop of a dime when Superstar calls!"

"You know it!"

* * *

**AN: SO THERE ARE THE CHOICES PLEASE VOTE AND REMEMBER THE QUICKER THAT YOU VOTE THE QUiCKER I FINALLY UPDATE**

**-ZanClaNa**


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I've deciced to use the first part of First Date and Use Take Down a little later in the story so enjoy the long over due update!...****One More Thing...I'm really really really thinking about changing the title "Feeling Love" just sounds so boring! I want to know what you guys think about a possible title change below are a couple of title names that I'm thinking about **

**Feeling This Love  
****Or  
****Caught up in You**

**Tell Me what you think your the ones who read the story so you should have some say in what it's called**

* * *

First Date...Take You Down

Troy and Gabriella have been secretly dating for almost three weeks now. No one has even come close to finding out about their relationship. Ashley has gone a little bonkers and has started to make more of an effort to make Troy hers...failing miserably might I add. As of now Troy and Gabriella are perfectly content with keeping there relationship just between them; they enjoy the alone time they get and the excitement of hiding. On this particular day the two are apart for once! Gabriella is hanging with the girls at the mall and Troy is with the guys at Chad's playing some ball.

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_If I should die before I wake it's cause you took my breath away_

_losing you is like living in a world with no air_

Gabriella smiles hearing the familar ringtone she quickly takes her phone out of her purse seeing that she has a new text message

**Ditch the girlz and meet me at the house in 15**

Gabriella nods her head even though Troy can't see her

**Which house?**

She askes not knowing if he's refering to her house or his

**Ugh...Mine**

**Okay See U soon**

**Love You**

**Love You too**

"Hey guys I think its about time I head out" The girls all exchange knowing looks

"Tell Troy we said hi" Taylor calls out to her retreating form. Gabriella turns around and flashes them a quick smile before nodding her head

"Love you guyz!"

Sharpay rolls her eyes"That's what you say but you leave us at the drop of a dime when Superstar calls!"

"You know it!"

20min Later Gabriella is at Troy's house waiting for him to arrive. She's let her self in with her key and is laying on the couch. She lifts her head when she hears the front door open followed by "Honey I'm home" She giggles causing Troy to turn her way "There you are!" He walks into the livingroom and pulls her into his arms as she stands up to greet him "I missed you" He admits causing Gabriella to smile wide

"I missed you too" She replies matching his soft tone. Troy looks at Gabriella and can't help but feel happiness

"Is it normal to love someone this much after only going out for three week?" Gabriella shrugs knowing excatly what Troy is feeling

"It's normal when your us" Troy nods his head before leaning down and capturing Gabriella's lips in a quick but satisfying kiss

"I agree" Gabriella smiles so content to be in Troy's arms

"I love you" She says causing Troy to smile...Troy can't help but smile when he hears Gabriella say she loves him. After waiting for so long to hear those words he can't help but smile out of pure joy everytime she repeats them

"I love you too" Troy rubs his nose against Gabriellas as a eskimo kiss (I've been watching the season finale of Instant Star on demand over and over again just dying for the season premier and I am like so stuck on the Tommy/Jude eskimo kiss...to f-ing cute!...sorry) "So I was thinking that tonight should be our first date" Gabriella's eyes widen and a huge grin graces her face. She leans back so that she can see Troy's face more clearly

"Are you serious you wanna take me on a date?" She says bit surprise. Troy scoffs a bit offended by Gabriella's surprise

"Of course I wanna take you on a date...what kind of asshole boyfriend did you think I was?" Gabriella chuckles amused by Troy's offense

"I'm sorry hun I didn't mean it like that-I'm just didn't think that we would be doing the whole date thing while we are still in hiding"

"Oh" Troy says realizing where Gabriella is coming from "I know that were supposed to be hiding our relationship and everything but I want to do this thing right- I mean I wanna take my girlfriend on a real date and make her feel like she's worth it cause you are and you deserve a real first date" Gabriella smiles touched by Troy's thoughfulness

"Awww you are so sweet!" She kisses his cheek causing him to grin

"So what do you say would you Gabriella Anne Montez like to go on a date with me"

"I would love to go on a date with you Troy Alexander Bolton" Troy smirks

"Of course you would I mean who could resist this hott bod" Gabriella hits Troy in his arm while rolling her eyes

"Now there's the cocky boyfriend that I know and love" Troy smiles while inching closer to Gabriella

"Just remember that this cocky boyfriend loves you...forever and always" Gabriella sighs before leaning down to once again capture Troy's lips in a kiss

"So what are you up to tonight?" Ashley askes for about the millionth time

"I told you out..." To say that Gabriella is annoyed would be an understatement. Her cousin just can't seem to stay out of her buisness tonight. Ashley rolls her eys realizing that Gabriella is not going to say where she's going

"Do you know what Troy is up to tonight?" Ashley askes causing Gabriellas blood to boil. Gabriella has to surpress the urge to sock her cousin in her face for once again asking about her boyfriends whereabouts

"When I talked to him earlier he said something about going out...maybe with the guys or something" Ashley sighs

"Oh what shame I was gonna invite him over-you know with you being out tonight it would give us a chance to get to know each other better" Gabriella opens her mouth to respond when her phone rings. She look at the caller id and turns away from Ashley knowing that she is watching her like a hawk

"Hello"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yep"

"Do you want me to come get you"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Cause"

"Is Ashley in the room?"

"Yep"

"Ooooh okay...do you want to just meet me at my house then?"

"Yeah"

"Okay see you in 10min?"

"Yeah"

"Alright-Love you"

"Diddo" Troy chuckles amused beyond belief by Gabriellas' one word responses

"Bye"

"Bye" Gabriella hangs up and turns around to find Ashley staring at her

"Who was that?" She askes suspciously

"Do I ask who your on the phone with?-No I don't so don't question me" Gabriella grabs her purse and car keys "I'm leaving I'm not coming home tonight I might crash at Shar's or Troy's which ever one's I feel like going to later-I'll call you later' Gabriella doesn't wait for Ashley's reply she just leaves heading out to her car in anticipation of her date

**AN: This is just the first half of the update. The next part will be the actual date...I feel like this story is kind of getting boring so I'm thinking about starting another story but I don't know yet? Please Review I LOVE reviews...the date part should be up by atleast Sunday.**

**HEADS UP**

**I'm going out of the country to Nicaragua (I think I spelled it wrong) for like three weeks so I'm going to try really hard to post atleast THREE solid chapters before I leave. I'm leaving the second week of June so I need to work fast. Wish me luck!**

**-ZanClaNa**


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: WOW I just looked at my last update date and I feel SO BEYOND bad right now I can't believe that it's been that long! I Have to first start by saying that I am so sorry for not updating in SO long...I sometimes forget about this story which isn't good because when I started this story I was so focused on it and couldn't think of anything other than it. I don't know if there is anyone even interested in still reading this thing...somewhere in the back of my mind updating has come to mind but then I think nooo I'll just update later it's not anyone is still interested in this...I'm updating now because I am determined to update all 3 of my stories within the next few days...because this the story that hasn't been updated in the longest it the one being updated first. I just read Chapter 11 and I have to say that I honestly forgot I even wrote that chapter. I once again have to say how sorry I am for not updating in SO long if there is anyone still reading please forgive me...I just get so unmotivated sometimes right now I'm working on getting remotivated so please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer-I own jack squat so please don't sue me cause I don't have any money.**

**Song Credit-Got Money-Lil Wayne ft T-Pain **

* * *

**Cut Offs (This chapter title kinda doesn't have anything to do with the chapter but then again it does soooo yea...)**

"So what do you think...should we do it or not...your vote decides" She eyes the sparkly blonde shooting daggers her way wincing

"Ugh...No?"

"AWWW...come on Tay you know that you want to!" Sharpay exclaims more than disappointed that Taylor isn't on her and Chad's side

"I do but I agree with Zeke I don't think that we should follow them...whatever is going on between them they're going to tell us when they're ready" Sharpay rolls her eyes in annoyance even though she knows that Taylor has a point

"FINE!" She huffs while plopping down onto her couch next to Chad who is just as miffed

"Come on babe we don't even know if anything is going on" Zeke says trying to appease his girlfriend

"That's why we would spy on them! ...I mean all the signs are there...they've been ditching us WAY more than they usually would...they've been more touchy feely! I know something happened between those two" Chad drops to his knees facing Taylor

"Please Tay Please can we follow them...the not knowing is killing me!" Taylor rolls her eyes at her dramatic boyfriend

"NO!

"Why not?"Chad wines sounding very much like a child

"Because it's wrong... as their friends we need to trust them to tell us about whatever it is that is possibly going on with them in their own time...we can't invade there privacy and break their trust in us"

Chad huffs before joining Sharpay on the couch "Fine!"

"They're gonna be like this the whole night aren't they" Zeke asks Taylor while watching there pouting significant others

Taylor rolls her eyes in annoyance "Unfortunately"

"Just great" Zeke mutters not all at in the mood for a brooding Sharpay "Troy and Gabriella better tell us what's going on and soon"

"They would want to-I'm not going to put up with this for too much longer"

"Yeah-They better enjoy tonight because pretty soon I'm going to be joining Shar and Chad in the spying business"

Taylor chuckles "Me too"

* * *

"Can you please tell me where were going?" Gabriella asked for about the millionth time that night. After driving to Troy's house and parking her car in his garage just in case Ashley decided to pull some physco stuff and drive by Troy's house even though Gabriella had told her that he would be going out with the guys that night, her and Troy were off where to she didn't know because Troy refused to tell her where they were going even though she had asked plenty of times

"Brie you've asked the same question every other minute for the past 20min and my answer has been the same, so please tell me what makes you think I'm going to tell you now?" Troy asks not at all bothered by Gabriella's constant questioning. Had it been anyone else they might have been irritated but since he had grown up with the brown eyed girl he was now used to her sometimes childish but unintentional habit

Gabriella pouts crossing her arms and sticking her bottom lip out a bit causing Troy to chuckle at his girlfriends actions "I was hoping that you would be a good boyfriend and decide that not telling your wonderful loving and caring girlfriend where your taking her is mean"

Troy smiles at Gabriella taking one hand off the steering wheel to reach over and grab Gabriella's hand. Even though she is a bit put off by him at the moment Gabriella does not protest when he takes her hand and starts to run his thumb gently over her knuckles in a calming manner "If I told said wonderful loving and caring girlfriend where we were going then that would ruin the surprise"

Gabriella sighs "You know I hate surprises Troy!"

Troy scoffs in disagreement "Yeah right...you LOVE surprises what you don't like is not knowing what's going to happen...I know you Brie and I know that you want to control what's going to happen tonight but you gotta trust me I love you and I'm not going to let you down alright"

Gabriella quickly kisses Troy's cheek in apology "I do trust you Troy I just really want to know what we're doing!" Troy opens his mouth to say something but Gabriella continues "But if you want it to be a surprise then I'll stop being such a brat and just enjoy the ride"

Troy smiles glad to hear Gabriella's response "Thank you"

Gabriella once again leans over and places a kiss on Troy's cheek "Your welcome"

**_If you got money, and you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it  
Then throw it like  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (uh huh)  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (yeahhh)_**

"Can you get that for me it's in my gym bag in the back" Troy asks hearing his phone ring. Gabriella leans back a bit shuffling around in his back a bit before coming across the familiar iphone

"Who is it?" Troy asks seeing the irritated look on Gabriella's face

* * *

"ASHLEY?! What the hell is she calling me for" Chad asks while looking down at his still ringing phone

"I don't know but you should answer she won't stop until you do" Taylor says also curious as to why Ashley would be calling Chad's phone

"Yeah I guess" Chad finally presses the green button on his phone connection the call "Hello"

"Is Troy with you" Chad pulls the phone away from his ear looking at it in confusion for a second before putting it back to his ear to hear that Ashley is still talking "...Cause Gabriella said that he would be with you tonight and I rode by his house just to be sure and his car isn't here so I was just wondering if he was with you"

"Yes he is actually" Chad say not hesitating to lie to the deranged girl "And just for future reference you are not his girlfriend so you do not need to check up on his where abouts if anything your making yourself look a bit desperate...now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to what I was doing but I'll be sure to tell Troy that you were once again being his stalker bye!" Chad hangs up before Ashley can say anything else. He turns to his curious friends "That girl is-"

* * *

"INSANE!-if you think that I'm going in there you are out of your mind" Gabriella exclaims as she stands in front of the familiar shop

Troy chuckles amused "Come on you don't have to get anything this is actually for me"

Gabriella turns to Troy one eyebrow arched in curiosity "What do you mean for you"

Troy smiles while walking closer to Gabriella and wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her close to him" Well I've been thinking about this for awhile and I know that this is what I want"

Gabriella smiles while wrapping her arm around Troy's waist "Just because I have mines does not mean that you have to get yours. I got mine because I wanted to I don't want you to feel like you have to get one to return the favor I love mine and I wouldn't change it for anything I don't want to pressure you into doing this I know that you love me so there is nothing that you need to prove to me"

Troy smiles touched by Gabriella's words he leans down and places his forehead against her own taking a deep breath as though breathing her in. He closes his eyes and rubes his nose against her own in an Eskimo kiss "I want to do this I want something as forever as you and me because that's what we are Brie, I love you and forever it what I'm going to spend with Gabriella Anne Montez "

It's Gabriella's turn to be touched by words "She leans up and connects her lips with Troy's in a short but sweet kiss "I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton"

Troy smiles big before pulling away "Now that that's established let's get my tattoo"

Gabriella chuckles as Troy eagerly pulls her into the tattoo shop "Something tells me that this is going to be a night that I never-"

* * *

"Forget….just forget what I said you guys were right she is crazy" Taylor rolls her eyes

"Yeah I think we get it I mean she is knocking on your door right now"

"Do I open it or not?" Chad askes confused about what he should do. Sharpay stands up heading towards the front door

"No I open it, you guys go into the kitchen and I'll handdle this" Her friends nod before making there way into the kitchen. Sharpay waits till there out of view before opening the door. She can't help but roll her eyes when she see's Ashley standing there "Can I help you" She askes her tone nothing short of irratated

"What are you doing here?" Ashley askes having expected for Chad to anwser the door being that it is his house

"The real question is what are you doing here, and if your going to say looking for Troy I suggest you stop while your ahead, he is not interested and would really like it if you would back the hell off"

"Has he said those words himself?" Ashley askes need clarification. Sharpay huffs in annoyance at Ashley's persistance

"No he hasn't but I've known him basically all his life so I'm pretty sure that I know when he doesn't like someone" Ashley smiles an annoyanley smug smile

"Well until I hear those words leave his mouth I will contuine my pursist" Sharpay rolls her eyes tired of Ashley's stalkerish behavior

"Whatever bye!" Before Ashley can utter another word the door is slammed shut in her face.

* * *

"Bitch Me Out!" Troy chuckles as he hears Gabriella's saying of the moment

"So I'm taking it you like it?" Gabriella's gaze shifts from Troy's new tattoo to lock with his bright eyes. The smile that graces her face anwsers Troy's question before Gabriella has to chance to voice it

"I LOVE IT!" She steps closer to him so that there standing chest to chest "And I love you" She says softly before connecting her lips with his for a short but sweet kiss

"Good...now how about we go back to my house and eat the wonderful dinner that I cooked for us" Gabriella chuckles

"You cooked?" She askes knowing that even though he is a great cook he hardly ever did because he was so lazy. Troy rolls his eyes when he detects the slight trace of belief in Gabriella's voice

"Yes I cooked" He ignore the skeptical look Gabriella shoots him "I know that I don't really do it often but beside the point that this is a special occasion I didn't want to risk the chance of being spotted by someone we know" Gabriella's skeptsism (I know this is spelled wrong :P) dissaperas and a smile graces her face as she hears Troy refer to there date as a special occasion

"Thank you" She quickly kisses his cheek "But we could have went out we went to dinner tons of times with just the two of us when we were just friends" Troy smirks

"Yeah when we were just friends but that's changed now and I don't know about you but I know that I want to be able to enjoy the company of my girlfriend whom I plan on showering with sweet kisses all throughout dinner" Gabriella smiles big now her heart warmed by Troy's sweet words

"Well then lead the way" Troy takes Gabriella's hand and the two start to make there way back to Troy's car "Hey Hun?" Gabriella askes once the two are seated in Troy's car

"Yeah?" Troy anwsers turning his attention to her

"Why'd you get your tattoo there?" She askes while taking his right hand in her own and running her thumb across his inside of his wrist where his tattoo lays **_Brie _**

"You know how most people think that basketball is the top priority in my life"

"Yeah?"

"Well everytime that I take a shot I want to see the force that drives me to be who I am...I want to be reminded of the love and stregenth that you give me...but most importantly I want the world to see the name of the one person who will always be number on in my life" Gabriella's eyes cloud with unshed tears as she hears Troy reasoning. She closes her eyes for a second wondering how she ever got so lucky to have him in her life

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you love me?" She askes while opening her eyes to stare into Troy's ocean eyes. She sighs as Troy takes the hand that she isn't holding and gentely places it on her cheek before placing his forehead against her own

"You didn't get lucky...I did...your love makes me who I am so without you there wouldn't be someone like me to love you" Gabriella's heart swells hearing Troy's words

"I really do love you" She whispers unable to break Troy's gaze

"And I really do love you" He responds before closing the space between them connecting his lips with hers for a kiss filled with so much love that it causes warmth to travel through both there bodies. There hearts beating in unison as the love between them only grows

* * *

**So there's the long awaited chapter! I don't know if lived up to what you guys were hoping for but I really did try at the end to focus on Troyella. The next chapter will be about the gang finding out about the relationship. It will also feature Stalker Ashley (ugh /) I hope that people are still out there reading and I am once again SO sorry for not updating in so long. I am more than open to requets for things that you guys may want to happen in future chapters so please if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks SO much...**

**Oh yeah if any of you guys are reading my new story "Explosive" that chapter should be up within the next two days I have more than half of it written I just need to fix the ending up a bit so just know that an update is coming )**

P.S Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes...I was kinda in a rush to just get this up and didn't really read over it for mistakes


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:100 reviews woo hoo! This Chapter is dedicated to all my devoted readers thanks for hanging in there all this time! I've been trying to update for so long but nothing that I've written has been good enough for me. This update isn't my best either but I feel that I need to give you guys something. **

**Special Shout out to **hsmhsm **who was my 100th reviewer! ) **

**Disclaimer-I own jack squat so please don't sue me cause I don't have any money.**

**Song Credit-Superhuman-Chris Brown and Keri Hilson and Angel-Natasha Bendingfield ( Disclaimer: Don't own these songs just really like em!)**

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she glanced at the time on her sidekick LX. School had been over for awhile now and Sharpay was still nowhere in sight. Noticing the new voice mail icon appear on her phone she realizes that she may have missed a call while listening to her iPod touch. Dialing her voice mailbox and listening to her voicemail she realizes that she was right. Sharpay had left her a message telling her she wouldn't be able to pick her up but that she would make it up to her. Gabriella rolled her eyes after listening to the message, not mad at Sharpay but irritated that she had been waiting around for so long for no reason. She hit the number 2 button on her speed dial waiting patiently as the phone rang.

"Can you please come get me? She asks the person on the other line as soon as they answer not bothering with a greeting

"I'm already on my way Sharpay called and told me about not being able to come and get you"

"Oh..she didn't say that you were coming on the voicemail that she left me I swear sometimes she is so forgetful only telling you what she wants"

He chuckles before replying "Why didn't you tell me your car was in the shop you could have borrowed mines-I could have caught a ride with one of the guys after practice"

"I was going to but it just slipped my mind-I was so focused on this field trip that I forgot that I had to leave early because of my appointment, by the time that I remembered Ashley had already dropped me off "

"Well I should be there in about 10min so what side are you on?"

"Do you remember last year when we came here and we were by that big statue that you said looked like a skinny version of Darbus?"

Troy chuckles recalling the statue"Yeah"

"Well that's where I'm at"

"Okay I'll be there soon"

"Bye"

* * *

"So how was the field trip?" Troy asks Gabriella as she gets situated in the passenger seat

"It was alright…I wasn't really into it I just came because it got me out of P.E"

Troy smiles at his girlfriend amused by her answer "What time is your appointment again…2?" He asks answering is own question in the process

Gabriella nods her head in agreement "Yeah but I have to be there at 1:45….are you going to wait with me-if you have to get back for practice I'll just catch the bus to school"

Troy shakes his head "Your not getting on the bus I'll wait with you, even though we got out early today I'm not going to start practice early"

Gabriella smiles glad that Troy will be waiting for her "Sooooo how much did you miss me in class!" Troy glances at his girlfriend shaking his head in amusement

"More than you know….there was no one to copy from today" Troy jokingly responds. Gabriella scoffs in mock offense before hitting him in his arm

"I see how it is, you just use me for my brains, its okay I see what kind of boyfriend you are"

Troy smiles loving the cute pout on Gabriella's face "Aww babe I was just kidding you know I love you for body too" Gabriella turns to Troy a evil smirk on her face before Troy can ask her what she's doing she shifts so that she's turned toward him. She leans over so that her lips are mere inches away from his ear. When she speaks her breath reaches his ear causing a shiver

"What a coincidence cause your body's the only reason I'm with you" She slips her hand under his shirt using her nails to lightly graze his rock hard(wink wink) his abs

Troy sucks in a sharp breath of air his breathing becoming labored as Gabriella continues to run her nails along his body "Soooo not funny Brie" Gabriella smirks loving the husky tone that his tone has taken on "If you keep doing that one of two things is going to happen; One I'm going to pull this car over and have my way with you forgetting all about your appointment and my practice or 2 I'm going to crash being that you really need to get to this appointment I'm thinking option two is more likely right now so I suggest you stop"

Gabriella chuckles stilling her hand movement she kisses his cheek before slowly dragging her hand from under his shirt her touch seeming to light a fire along Troy's body "You started it" Troy quickly glances at her and flashes her a sneaky smile

"That I did, and I plan on finishing it later on when we have our date" Gabriella frowns a bit confused

"But I thought we were going out with the gang tonight?"

"We were but that was before I decided that I wanted to spend the night with my lovely girlfriend" Gabriella smiles while shaking her head

"They're going to kill us this is like the third time this month that we've flaked on them"

"What are you trying to say...do you want to go tonight because we can still go if you want to we don't have to have a date tonight I just thought it would be fun" Troy says not having a problem with spending the night with their friends

"No I just want you to know that it's your turn to tell them that we won't be coming so you enjoy that" Troy groans remembering what happened the last time he told his friends that him and Gabriella had some "studying" for there English class that they had to do.

"Sharpay is going to kill us when she finds out what we've really been doing during these "study sessions" " Gabriella chuckles agreeing with him

"Yeah she is....I think I might have to move in with you when we make our relationship known"

"Why?

"Ashley might kill me in my sleep" Troy chuckles at the serious manner in which Gabriella says her sentence

"Hey I don't see a problem with you moving in" Gabriella smirks as Troy pulls into the parking lot of her doctors office

"I know you don't.....but just so you know I'm like almost 50 percent serious about my moving in Ashley is like losing it...she really believes that you two are like soul mates or something!" Troy rolls his eyes in annoyance as he follows Gabriella's lead and makes his way out of the car

"Trust me I know" He locks the cars doors and takes Gabriella's hand "To bad for her that I'm more into brunettes" Gabriella quickly kisses his cheek before they both head into the building

* * *

**_There he was all alone standing there looking good as usual. Knowing that it was her that he was waiting for brought a smile to her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. He was everything you could ever want and more. She loved him and knew without a doubt in her mind that he loved her just the same._**

**_Looking up as though he could feel her eyes on him, he smiled flashing her that heart stopping smile that seemed to reserved just for her. She watched with bated breath as he pushed off his locker making his way over to her a smirk gracing his flawless face. "Stalker much" he teases her wrapping his arms around her waist puling her to him. She rolls her eyes in fake annoyance while wrapping her arms around him in return_**

**_"Please if ever I was a stalker I sure wouldn't be stalking you, besides why would I stalk you when you're already my boyfriend-In case you forgot that little fact I can always remind you how we got together at the party" Troy smiles a smug smile thinking back to said party_**

**_"Oh yeah I remember that night....had something to do with you confessing your undying love for me"_**

**_"Yeah and you confessing yours to me" Troy smiles tightening his hold on her_**

**_"What can I say I just couldn't help falling in love with you" She sighs never tiring of hearing him say he loves her_**

**_"Just like I couldn't help falling in love with you...I love you Troy"_**

**_"I love you too Ashley." She leans up to connect her lips with his when his grip on her suddenly loosens _**

**_"ASHLEY!!!.....ASHLEY!!!!...ASHLEY!!!" Her eyes shoot open and she frowns when she see's Troy nowhere in sight. She looks around the hallway in confusion as a voice continues to call her name "ASHLEY!"_**

"ASHLEY!" Ashley finally snaps out of her day dream the nosy hallway taking the place of her quite place

"What!" Ashley snaps not at all happy to be pulled from her daydream. She turns to face the person who took her out of little fantasy. The glare falls from her face when she notices that it's Troy

"I'm not coming home tonight so don't wait up" And Gabriella "Oh and you might wanna go see the nurse me and Troy were calling your for like 5min, you had this real dumb look on your face kinda like you were constipated or something" Ashley's face turns a faint shade of pink when she hears Troy chuckle at Gabriella's statement. She glares at Gabriella before muttering a reply. Gabriella nods and links her arm with Troy's leaving Ashley standing her shooting daggers into her back

"That was kinda mean Brie" Troy says smiling when there a distance away from Ashley

"So!...Did you see that way that she was looking at you!....it was like you were the answer to all her prayers" Troy chuckles before kissing his girlfriends temple

"Your crazy....but I love it"

* * *

_I wish somebody wooould  
Disrespect my man you gone have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby he's all that I need  
So if you got a good one then put your hands up  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead and lift your man up (Get up)  
So if you got a good one then put your hands up  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead and lift your man up (Get up)_

The sound of Gabriella's phone ringing for about the 50th time that night caused the girls to once again roll their eyes. After a few threats and some guilting the group had finally convinced Troy and Gabriella that they could work on their "project" some other time. Some how plans had changed instead of the whole group hanging together they split up the girls heading to Sharpay's for some quality girl time while the guys made there way to the park to play some basketball. Every since they had stepped for into the house Gabriella's phone continued to ring

"OKAY!- That's it who the hell are you over there texting and don't say a friend cause we all know that's not a friend ring tone it's a boyfriend ringtone so why don't you just cut the crap and tell us who your boyfriend is!" Gabriella looks up from her phone eyes wide not having expected Sharpay's outburst "Ugh....."

"If it isn't Troy then I am seriously going to kick your ass!" The smile that graces Gabriella's face at the mention of Troy tells the girls what they need to know

"So it is Troy?" Kelsi asks just to be sure that they're all on the same page

Gabriella smiles a bright smiles before nodding her head "Yeah it's Troy"

"FINALLLY!" The girls exclaim causing Gabriella to laugh

"Yeah I know the feeling"

"Soooooo tells us all the details when, how long, why didn't you guys tell us, where was your first date…"

"Sharpay give her a chance to answer before you start quizzing her so much!!" Taylor says rolling her eyes at her friends' sudden change in attitude. Gabriella once again laughs before shaking her head

"It's okay Tay......Since the party when you guys locked us in the closet, we didn't tell you guys cause we heard the conversation that you had with Ashley after she let us out the closet oh and our first date was at a tattoo parlor"

"Ashley is such a bitch" Kelsi mutters shocking her friends she blushes when she realizes she voiced her comment out loud "Ugh..sorry Gabbs I know she's your cousin and I-" Gabriella cuts her off a huge smile on her face

"I couldn't have said it better myself Kels" Kelsi smiles glad that Gabriella isn't upset with her

"Awwwwww" Taylor exclaims out of nowhere causing her friends to look at her in confusion "He got a tattoo for you!" Gabriella smiles nodding her head

"Oh yeah!" Sharpay exclaims "Damn he's a smooth…a tattoo is forever"

Gabriella smiles "So are we"

*******************

_"You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
Superhuman heartbeats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
It's not a bird not a plane  
It's my heart and its going going away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything....._

"What the fuck?!" Chad exclaimed as Troy once again stopped in the middle of the game to check his phone "I swear if his phone rings one more time I'm going to throw it"

"Who could he be talking to?" Zeke asked as they watched as Troy's face lit up from reading the message on his phone. Both Jason and Chad shrugs

"Don't know but were about to find out" Zeke frowns in confusion "BOLTON WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO!!!" Chad yells causing Troy to look up in confusion he opens his mouth to reply but Chad continues "AND DON"T SAY NOBODY CAUSE WE KNOW IT"S A GIRLFRIEND SO JUST TELL US WHO SHE IS SO THAT WE CAN GET ON WITH THIS GAME" Chad notices the nervous look on Troy's face and knows who his girlfriend is he smiles a full blown smile happy that two of his best friends finally got together "It's Gabbs isn't it!" Chad exclaims as join rejoins the guys in the court

Troy smiles despite his self not able to hide his happiness "Yeah" He say simply causing Jason and Zeke's eyes to widen

"WE KNEW IT!!!" Jason exclaims glad that there suspicions were right "You two were spending to much time alone...like you two already spend a lot of time together but lately it's like you two are attached at the hip or something" Troy shrugs still smiling

"Yeah sorry about that we just wanted to be together and we couldn't be together in front of you guys so we just kind of brushed you guys off"

"Really" Zeke says rolling his eyes "Wait why couldn't you tell us?" Troy gives the three a look telling them everything that they need to know

"Ashley" The three reply in unison nodding there heads in understanding "Man is such a fucking stalker" Chad mutters annoyed with just the thought of Ashley

"Yeah trust me I know"

"I really think that there is something wrong with her if she wasn't Gabbs cousin I wouldn't even deal with her and that's saying a lot cause I like everyone!" Zeke exclaims

"Yeah I know what you mean" There's a moment of silence the guys taking in the news while Troy stands there glad to finally be done with lying to his friends

"Yeah she's like hot kinda but the whole crazy thing totally overshadows her looks" Jason says breaking the silence. Troy Chad and Zeke all groan before laughing at their friend. Leave it to Jason to be the one to say something like that

"I totally knew you guys were going out I just needed to be like a thousand percent sure before I said anything" Troy glances as Zeke curiously

"How"

"The new inkage your rocking is such a dead give away but then I thought that maybe your were pulling a Gabbs and just solidifying your friendship it threw me off for awhile" Troy glances down at his wrist smiling at his tattoo

"Yeah well now our tattoos solidifies a different kind of relationship between us"

_"You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
Superhuman heartbeats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
It's not a bird not a plane  
It's my heart and its going going away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything....._

Troy looks at the message Gabriella's sent him and smiles

**They know**

He quickly types a reply

*************

_I wish somebody wooould  
Disrespect my man you gone have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby he's all that I need  
So if you got a good one then put your hands up  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead and lift your man up (Get up)  
So if you got a good one then put your hands up  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead and lift your man up (Get up)_

Gabriella reads Troy's message

**Yeah I told the guys so now that Sharpay knows how long do you think it's going to be before your moving in**

Gabriella laughs before replying

**Real soon....gotta go Sharpay is threating to take my phone if I don't finish telling all the "juicy details" "LOVE YOU!!!!" :-***

Troy smiles typing his reply before turning to the guys "So you guys ready to finish this game"

Chad smiles "We've been ready"

"Let's go then!"

**Whew!....I swear I have been writing this chapter for SOOOO long. Nothing that I wrote seemed good enough so I've just been re-writing and re-writing it till it fits my standards. Hope you guys are still reading! OH and may just I say that HSM3 rox!!! I have to see it again Troy and Gabriella were just to cute!!!!! And that Rocket Man HaLaRioUs!**

**Next-Up  
Dinner with the folks!  
Fight at Dinner  
Mystery Person arrives!**

**R&R ZaNcLaNa!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I am so beyond stressed! Being a Senior is HARD!!! All this work is ridiculous! Hope you all enjoy this update and I really am sorry for the long gaps of time in between updates my only excuse is senior year is a bitch......**

**Disclaimer-I own jack squat so please don't sue me cause I don't have any money.**

**Song Credit-Plies-You, Never Ever-Ciara, Big Cat LaFlare-Gucci Mane**

**

* * *

**

**Gives You Hell**

"Don't wanna be cute tonight I wanna get nasty

Let me drop this mayonnaise baby in ya salad

Slide ya hand in ma pants babe if you wanna grab it

Bet soon as you touch it you call me big da-"

"Is there something you're trying to tell me babe?" Troy asks while leaning against the doorframe of Gabriella's bedroom.

Gabriella quickly turns toward him at the sound of his voice. Her cheeks turn a faint red at having been caught dancing and singing to such a raunchy song. "Ughhh?" She stutters having temporarily lost her ability to form a sentence.

Troy shakes his head in amusement pushing off the doorframe making his way into Gabriella's room, he turns off her iPod stereo before turning to face her again "I think I'll just let this one slide, I mean who am I to judge you for being a closet freak, in fact don't let me stop if you need to explore your freaky side by all means continue and I might I just add that I will be more than willing to help you out with anything that you may need from me, you know because I care"

Gabriella rolls her eyes but isn't able to keep the small smile off her face "Shut-up"

Troy shrugs before taking a seat on her bed making himself comfortable "So what's up you sounded a little stressed when you called me?"

Gabriella sighs just thinking about the call she received before she called Troy "Listen to this" She puts her phone on speaker while she calls her voicemail. She puts in her password and takes a seat next to Troy so that he can hear better

"You have two saved message....1st saved message"

**WERE COMING HOME!....WELL FOR ONE NIGHT ATLEAST...WE COMING IN TO HAVE DINNER AND CATCH UP...THIS FRIDAY SO BE AT THE AIRPORT TO PICK US UP. WERE HAVING DINNER THEN WERE FLYING BACK OUT SO BE SURE TO HAVE THE DAY CLEAR...GOTTA GO NOW....OH AND TELL MY FUTURE SON IN LAW I SAID HI!...I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO FINALLY GET TOGETHER!!...LOVE YOU AND SEE YOU THERE...YOU BEING YOU,TROY AND YOUR COUSIN OF COURSE...B-....**

**"End of message to save this message press-message has been saved next saved message"**

**STUPID MACHINE CUT ME OFF!...BESIDE THE POINT RIGHT NOW THOUGH...UGH...OH YEAH REMEMBER TO WEAR SOMETHING SEXY IF WE'RE EVER GONNA GET YOU AND TROY TOGETHER BEFORE HE GOES OFF TO COLLEGE AND MEETS ALL THOSE SKANKY COLLEGE GIRLS YOUR GONNA HAVE TO PUT IN SOME EFFORT! OKAY REALLY GOTTA GO THIS TIME I THINK MY HOT POCKET IS BURNING!...I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU COULD BURN A HOT POCKET!...BYE...LOVE YOU!"**

**"End of message to save this message-"**

"It's not funny!"Gabriella exclaims while glaring at her boyfriend who is to busy laughing at her mothers messages to actually care that his girlfriend is giving him the evil eye

Troy finally manages to catch his breath and can't help but smile at the pout on Gabriella's face "Awww Babe come on its not going to be that bad" Gabriella rolls her eyes as Troy pulls her into his embrace

"Yeah right, this dinner is going to horrible! My mom's going to be pimping me out to you as usual, Ashley's going to be glaring at me while hitting on you at the same time and your parents are just gonna sit there laughing and encouraging my mother the whole time!"

"You know we could always tell our parents that were together, then your mother would lay off the pimping"

"Yeah but we both know that she can't hold water, she'll blab and it would be total smack down live at the dinner table"

"As much as it pains me to say maybe its time that we tell her" The need to elaborate on who the her is isn't necessary.

"WHAT!?" Gabriella exclaims not believing what Troy is saying

"I mean I've been thinking about it and all were really doing is prolonging the inevitable, she's going to find out sooner or later were only making it worse by not coming clean now"

Gabriella rolls her eyes in annoyance seeing Troy's point but not wanting to admit that he's right "I guess" "But you're going to be the one to break the news I really do not feel like getting into a fight with Ashley at the dinner table in front of our parents so you're going to be the heart breaker buddy"

Troy smiles "Whatever I'll do it and I'll argue with her if need it be because of the simple fact that what we have is worth fighting for" Gabriella rolls here eyes at Troy's cheesiness " Don't roll your eyes at me babe you know just as well as I do that you and me, were meant to be!" Gabriella can't help but shake her head and laugh

"You are so cheesy....but I love you"

Troy smirks inching his face closer to hers "You'd better" Before Gabriella can reply Troy's lips are on her own silencing anything she had to say.

* * *

**"**So I was thinking tonight that we could all just hang out at my house"

"Yeah me and Troy can't come"

"Why?"

"Dinner with the parents"

"Say swear!" Sharpay exclaims causing the lady doing her nails to wince at the high pitched sound

Gabriella sighs nodding her head "No joke, me Troy Ashley and our parents all together for one 'happy' dinner"

"How long are they in town for?"

"Just tonight the message mom left me yesterday made it seem like they were just dropping by for a check-in, oh and get this Troy's going to tell them ALL about us"

Sharpays jaw drops "ALL....as in Ashley too" Gabriella nods her head

"Yep, his idea not mine"

"This dinner is going to be sooooo entertaining!, I'd pay to see the look on Ashley's face when she finds out about you and Troy!"

Gabriella's eyes brighten hearing Sharpay's words "That's a great idea Shar, how would you and the gang like to join us for dinner tonight!"

Sharpay smiles so wide that she starts to look a bit deranged "I accept on behalf of the whole group!, we would be honored to join you for dinner tonight"

Gabriella smiles and whips out her phone with her dry hand "Great you call the gang while I call my mom"

Sharpay nods "Okay" She too takes out her phone and starts to make calls

Gabriella breaths a sigh of relief when her mother answers the phone having feared she would be on a plane therefore not able to answer her call

**'Hey Mom'**

**'Hey Sweetie, I'm glad you called, you and Troy don't need to worry about picking us up we'll just meet you at the restaurant'**

**'Okay, about dinner I was wondering if it would be okay if the gang came too'**

**'SURE!, We'd love to see them too, as a matter of fact they have to come even if they don't want to this is a family dinner and they're family so they need to be there too!'**

**'Great! I'll see you tonight. Love you'**

**'Love you too, Bye'**

**'Bye'**

Gabriella closes her phone and turns to Sharpay who is also done with her calls

"Were all in, we can't wait" Sharpay says answering Gabriella's unspoken question causing Gabriella to smile

"Mom said this is a family dinner so you guy have to come even if you don't want too"

"Tonight is going to be great!"

* * *

"What's this I hear about the gang coming to dinner?" Troy asks

"Hello to you to babe, thanks for picking me up" Gabriella replies while getting into the car and kissing Troy's cheek

"Sorry, Hey babe how was the nail shop with Sharpay"

"Great it was just what I needed, and yes the gang is coming to dinner too is that a problem for you?"

Troy shrugs "No just wondering how that all came along, should be real interesting Sharpay and Ashley at the same dinner table, those two together are just trouble waiting to happen"

Gabriella cracks a smile envisioning the possibilities "Yeah should be real entertaining"

"Why-"

**If that boy don't love you by now, he will never ever ever ever love you  
He will never ever ever ever love you  
If that boy don't love you by now he will never ever ever ever love you  
He will never ever ever ever love you**

"Her Ash what's up?"

"What time are you and Troy going to the airport to pick up your parents?"

"Oh we aren't going anymore we're meeting them at the restaurant now"

"Ohhh are you two driving over to the restaurant together?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could give me a ride too?"

"It might be a tight fit"

"What kind of tight fit you both drive SUV's?"

"Yeah but were taking my car and Zeke and Sharpay are riding with us too"

"Zeke and Sharpay??....Are they coming to dinner too?"

"Yeah"

"I thought this was a family dinner"

"It is they're family so mom said that they had to come just like you me and Troy do"

"Okay...ugh never mind on the ride thing I'll just drive my own car over"

"Okay talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Ashley?" Troy asks even though its pretty clear that it was her

"Yeah, She wanted a ride"

"Are Zeke and Sharpay really riding with us?"

Gabriella nods her head "Yeah Shar said something about practicing how you were going to break the news of us being together, they're riding home with Chad and Taylor though"

"Okay" They pull up to Troy's house "Let's get ready for this"

Fast-forward A Couple Hours Later

"Babe Come on! Were gonna be late and I so do not feel like hearing Sharpay's bitching!"

"I'm coming!" Gabriella yelled down the stairs causing Troy to roll his eyes

"That's what you said 10 MIN AGO!"

"Okay I'm ready" Gabriella leaves her room and makes her way to the top of the staircase

"Thank God" Troy mutters turning to face Gabriella "Oh god" His annoyance at her tardiness disappears as soon as his eyes land on her. He looks at her and wonders how she could make even the simplest of outfits look so good. She's wearing some plain black skinny jeans with a light purple baby doll top. Her usually curly hair is straightened and pulled into low side ponytail showcasing her bare shoulders. She finishes the outfit off with some strappy purple pumps that match her shirt to a tee.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find my shoe, you can totally blame our lateness on me, I don't want you to have to endure Sharpay's bitching when you don't deserve it" Gabriella says standing in front of Troy not noticing his obvious approval of her choice of clothing

"You look great" He finally manages to say kissing her cheek "Is this a new outfit?"

Gabriella smiles glad that he noticed "Yeah, mom sent it to me, I wanted to wear it for her tonight, thought it'd be nice" Troy smiles

"It is" Gabriella smiles and leans up to place a small peck on Troy's lips when they're inturrupted

**You funk them  
You funk with me  
You funk with them you stuck with me  
Big cat laflare we dont fight fair  
Big cat leflare naw we don't fight fair **

(FUNK= have a problem with)

"Hello Sharpay...yes we're on our way right now.........."

Gabriella grabs Troy and pulls him out of the house rolling her eyes as she listens to Sharpay's bitching

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sound of squeals could be heard clearly throughout the whole restaurant as the two mothers bombarded their children as soon as they walked in

"MY BABY!

"MOM!" Troy exclaims his face turning a faint pink after hearing his mothers term of endearment

"Awwwww I missed you sweetie!" She exclaims ignoring his protests, pulling him into another hug

"Paige come on let the boy go" Jack says while pulling his wife away from there son

"Thanks" Troy breaths a sigh of relief causing his dad to chuckle

"Hey son" The two men exchange a quick hug "You look good"

Troy smirks before shrugging his shoulders "Don't I always" Jack shakes his head in amusement before following his wife's lead and greeting there other 'kids'. When the greetings are all done they all take there seats around the massive circular table located in the center of the hip restaurant. Troy's mother is on his left with Gabriella on his right, Mia (Gabriella's mom) next to Gabriella, Sharpay next to Mia. Jason next to Mia, Kelsi next to him. Ashley sits across from Kelsi with Chad next to her, Taylor next to him, Sharpay next to her Zeke next to her and Jack next to him right across from his wife.

SEATING: Paige Troy Gabriella Mia Jason Kelsi

Jack Zeke Sharpay Taylor Chad Ashley

"SOOOOO Tell me everything what's new?!" Mia asks as soon as everyone is settled

"Shouldn't we wait to order before we start catching up? You know so were not interrupted?" Ashley suggests causing everyone to chuckle "What, did I say something dumb?"

"No Sweetie were not laughing at you, we just forgot that you haven't been here with us before, we don't have to order Sharpay's mother owns this restaurant we come here all the time, they have our orders memorized" Paige explains causing Ashley to frown

"Oh, well where do I go to order?" Ashley asks already feeling as though she doesn't belong

"I'll do it for you" Everyone parents included turn to Sharpay shocked at her offer causing her to roll her eyes "I have to go to the kitchen anyway, I have to talk to the staff"

"Oh, okay thanks, can you order me some spaghetti please?"

"Sure I'll be right back" Sharpay excuses her self from the table and the conversation starts to flow

* * *

ASHLEY"S POV

Ashley sighs as she listens to the conversations happening around her all night it's been the same thing

'Hey Zeke how's the cooking coming?'

'Still burning a hole through your dads pocket with that shopping Sharpay?'

'What the musical about this year Kelsi?'

'Are you still trying to perfect the pink jelly jam Jason?'

'How's the team doing Taylor?'

'Thinking about getting a haircut Chad?'

She's felt like an outsider looking in. Paige Jack and Mia have unintentionally excluded her from the conversations, genuinely excited to hear about the happenings of the kids they've witnessed develop into the young adults they are today. Ashley watches in nothing short of envy as inside jokes are shared, old memories laughed at and similar interests discussed. She watches in fascination, wondering how the group of 8 could be so close to the adults even though they hardly ever see them, she wonders how all the memories they talk about are even possible. Mentions of recent memories cause Ashley to frown in confusion having not remembered any of the events everyone speaks so fondly of, her heart falls a bit realizing she doesn't remember the events because she wasn't there to witness them herself.

"Me and Zeke are going to go check on dessert will be right back" Sharpay's exit snaps Ashley out of her thoughts and tune back in with what's going on

"SOOOOO Troy do my eyes deceive me or is that a new tattoo that I see?"

* * *

TROY'S POV

Dinner had been going great. It felt so good to see his parents, he'd really missed the three of them. Sure he was fine being on his own but it was always nice to have these kind of moments with his parents. Conversation had flowed throughout dinner smoothly, never a moment of silence. He felt great…….

Okay so he was lying...he was nervous beyond all reason. While everything had been going smoothly time was ticking, it was almost time to make his announcement and he was scared shitless. It wasn't that he didn't think his parents wouldn't approve it was just he was really starting to realize what was actually going to happen. After he told his parents him and Gabriella would be a couple. A real couple

Not that they weren't a real one before because they were, it's just everyone would know and everyone knowing would make everything that much more serious, not that he wasn't serious about Gabriella because he was, he was way beyond serious where she was concerned, he was in love with her and nothing anyone would have to say about them being together would or could make him doubt that, it's just there relationship was about to be put out there to be scrutinized and he knew how kids could be, there would be jealous girls and guys and he didn't want anyone to doubt there love.

His love for Gabriella was something that he never wanted to be questioned and he knew by making there relationship known that that was exactly what was going to happen. He knew it was dumb to care about other people doubting his love but it mattered to him, it mattered because Gabriella was his life and if people couldn't see that then maybe she wouldn't be able to see it and that thought the thought that she would one day doubt his love scared him shitless

"Hey you okay?" He's snaps out of his thoughts by the voice of his love

"Yeah just thinking"

"You sure…It looked like you were thinking real hard there and we both know that you thinking hard is never a good thing."

The small rib causes a smile to grace his face "Yeah I'm good"

"Promise?"

"Promise" The smile she flashes him causes his heart to race and when she places her hand on his thigh under the table away from watchful eyes he can't help but love her more because he knows the small squeeze she gives him is her way of telling him she loves him without actually saying the words "You too"

There moment is broken by Sharpay and Zeke excusing them selves to check on dessert

"SOOOOO Troy do my eyes deceive me or is that a new tattoo that I see?"

The questions leaves his mothers mouth suddenly the thought of telling her doesn't seem so scary anymore. As he opens his mouth to explain he knows Gabriella's the reason for him no longer being nervous, without even knowing he needed her comfort she gave it to him and that gave him the strength to do anything

* * *

GENERAL POV

"No mom your eyes do not deceive you I do I do have a new tattoo"

"Well what exactly does it say?" Paige asks even though she knows she just wants to hear him say it out loud

"Brie"

"Brie as in Gabriella?" Mia questions joining Paige in her inquisition

Troy chuckles "Yeah as in Gabriella"

"Well isn't that just something"!

"So what exactly does this mean?" Mia asks cutting straight to the point no longer beating around the bush "Are you and my daughter finally together or what?!"

Troy glances at Gabriella who sends him an encouraging smile before answering "Yeah, Yeah we are"

"OMG!!!" Jack rolls his eyes in exasperation

"Oh great, now you've got these two started"

"Are you serious because if this one of your little sick jokes it is not funny!"

"No mom were not joking, were really together" Gabriella says a smile on her face

"This is the best new EVE-"

"Are you fucking kidding me!!"

"Shit" Troy mutters having forgotten about Ashley

"Ashley!" Mia exclaims shocked by her nieces' outburst

"You have to be joking because if you aren't then this has to be the biggest bout of bullshit that I have ever heard, you two together?!."

"Ash-"

"Fuck whatever you have to say because I don't want to hear it you are a bitch! Plain and simple you have are the most selfish person I have ever met in my life and I can't stand you"

"Could you shut-up!" Ashley turns her attention away from Gabriella on over to Kelsi who looks nothing short of annoyed

"Listen here four eyes this has nothing to do with you so stay out of this"

"Your making a scene! Troy and Gabriella are together get over it, she didn't take anything from you those two were going to get together eventually so let it go"

"SHUT UP!" Ashley growls standing up from her seat to face the smaller girl

"NO!" Kelsi gets up glaring right back at Ashley even though the girl is a good three inches taller "You need to realize that you and Troy are never going to happen, he doesn't love you hell doesn't really even like you, the only thing you will ever be to him is his girlfriend's crazy stalker cousin!"

SPLASH

The sight of Kelsi drenched in Pepsi causes the whole table to become deathly silent

"Oh Shit" Troy mutters. He quickly glances at his parents to see all three of them sitting there with their mouths wide open. Troy sighs turning back to the dramatic scene just in time to see his girlfriend shoot up from her seat

"You ASS!" Before anyone can think Gabriella's food is flying towards Ashley. The chicken alfredo hits her dead in her face before slowly sliding down onto her cleavage to rest there

"Oh shit" Troy mutters once again. He notices Ashley getting ready to hurl some of her spaghetti at Gabriella and quickly grabs his girlfriend's hand pulling her back into her chair. The spaghetti sails through the air finally landing

"Oh shit!" Everyone mutters seeing where the food landed

* * *

**Wierd Place to Leave it I know. R&R! Reviews make me happy, Happy me means motivated me, Motivated me means update, Update means Happy EVERYONE! **

**NEXT:Dinner Through Down!, Dinner Guest, School**


End file.
